Country Heartbreak
by BarrelQueen644
Summary: The Winx's have gone Western in this story
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

The girls have gone country in this story the girls Gardenia school is a rodeo High School the girl's currently boyfriends will be dumping the girls for another group of girls they are wanting to be with instead of their current girlfriends the girls will be heartbroken when they find out.

In this story there will be new guys joining the rodeo school and will the girl's fall in love with the new guys in their school and the girl's hearts heal and won't be broken anymore or will they be wanting their current boyfriends back this story it is going to be a mix up Diaspro isn't mean in this story she is nice and is friends with the girls and Daphne isn't Bloom ' s sister in this story she is Bloom ' s friend .

Find out in the story.

The girls currently boyfriends are

**BLOOM - TREVOR **

**STELLA- MIKE **

**FLORA- DAN**

**ROXY- GARY**

**TECNA- TRAVIS **

**MUSA- JARRED**

**LAYLA/AISHA- CODIE**

**DAPHNE- NICK **

**DIASPRO- ZACH**

**IN TEXAS **

**STELLA **** POV **

Stella was sleeping in her bed dreaming of this hot guy in her dreams until she is woken up from her alarm clock buzzing loudly

Stella says Ahhh! You stupid alarm clock you woke me up from my wonderful dream

Stella got up to go shut off the alarm clock

Stella says looks like I'm up and I can't go back to sleep now

Stella walks into her bathroom and is getting ready to take her shower

Stella got out of her shower and got dressed into her new country outfit she got from her cousin Pearl in Oklahoma

Stella went downstairs to take out her golden retriever puppy Lane

Stella came back in with her puppy Lane and went to give him 2 scoops of his food

Stella says Lane since you got your puppy food now it is my turn to get my food

Stella walked into the kitchen open the cupboard for the cereal

Stella poured her cereal and milk in the bowl she grab grab a spoon and went to sit down at the table and eat it

Stella washed off her dish and spoon and put it in the dish washer

Stella grab her cereal box and put it back away in the cupboard

Stella went back up stairs to her room and her puppy Lane followed her back up to her room

Stella went back into her bathroom and brush her teeth

Stella was doing her hair when her cell rings

Stella says hello

Hey Stella it's Bloom

Stella says Hey Bloom what is up?

Bloom says the girls and i are going to be meeting up with the guys would you like to come join us

Stella says yes I would love to

Bloom says Ok cool see you soon

Stella says Ok bye

Bloom says bye

**NO POV **

Stella finally met up with Bloom, Musa, Layla/Aisha, Flora, Roxy, Tecna, Daphne, Diaspro,

Trevor, Mike, Dan, Gary, Travis, Jarred, Codie, Nick, Zach at their spot

Bloom was sitting on Trevor's lap Bloom and Trevor were kissing

Musa was sitting on Jarrod ' s lap Musa and Jarred were kissing

Layla/Aisha was sitting on Codie ' s lap Layla/Aisha and Codie were kissing

Flora was sitting on Dan's lap Flora and Dan started kissing

Roxy was sitting on Gary's lap Roxy and Gary started kissing

Tecna was sitting on Travis' s lap Tecna and Travis started kissing

Daphne was sitting on Nick's lap Daphne and Nick started kissing

Diaspro was sitting on Zach ' s lap Diaspro and Zach started kissing

**MIKE POV **

I was sitting there waiting for Stella I was going to call her when I felt someone sitting on my lap and started kissing me

**STELLA POV **

Stella is walking up to see the girls when she sees the girls sitting on their boyfriend's lap kissing them

Stella sees Mike sitting their alone

Stella says to herself it looks like this is what we are doing

Stella walked up to Mike sat on his lap and started kissing him

**NO POV **

Stella sits on Mike's lap and started kissing him

Stella can feel Mike getting all skiddish

Stella says what's wrong?

Mike says who are you I'm waiting for my girlfriend

Stella smiles

Stella says Mike it's me Stella

Mike says Stella

Mike smiles

Stella smiles


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**TREVOR/BLOOM POV**

Trevor kissing Bloom ' s neck

Bloom says Trevor please stop it

Trevor says why what's wrong ?

Bloom says I'm not in the mood for it today

Trevor says oh ok well I'm going to go

Bloom stands up

Trevor stands up and started walking away

Bloom says Trevor wait

Trevor stops turn around and looks back at Bloom

Bloom says I'm sorry hope your not mad

Trevor says it's ok I'm not mad

Bloom says ok another time we can

Trevor says yeah another time

Trevor turns back around and walks away

**MIKE/STELLA POV**

Mike kissing Stella ' s neck

Stella says Mike stop it

Mike says why what's wrong ?

Stella says I'm not ready for it today

Mike says oh ok well I'm going to go

Stella stands up

Mike stands up and started walking away

Stella says Mike wait

Mike stops turn around and looks back at Stella

Stella says I'm sorry about that

Mike says it's ok I'm not mad

Stella says Ok another time then ?

Mike says another time

Mike turns back around and walks away

**JARRED/MUSA POV**

Jarred kissing Musa ' s neck

Musa says Jarred quit it

Jarred says why what's wrong ?

Musa says nothing I just don't feel like doing it today

Jarred says oh ok I'm going to go

Musa stands up

Jarred stands up and started walking away

Musa says Jarred wait

Jarred stops turn around looks back at Musa

Musa says I'm sorry but I just don't feel like it's right doing it now

Jarred says it's ok Musa

Musa says Ok another time

Jarred says another time

Jarred turns back around and walks away


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**DAN/FLORA**

Dan kissing Flora ' s neck

Flora says softly Dan please stop

Dan says why is something wrong ?

Flora says no your fine I'm just not into it right now

Dan says Ok I'm going to go

Flora stands up

Dan stands up and walks away

Flora says softly wait Dan

Dan stops turn around and looks back at Flora

Flora says softly I'm sorry about the whole thing

Dan says it's ok Flora

Dan turns back around and walks away

**CODIE/LAYLA - AISHA**

Codie kissing Layla / Aisha ' s neck

Layla / Aisha says Ok Codie stop

Codie says Layla/Aisha what did I do ?

Layla / Aisha says nothing I'm just not in the mood for it

Codie says Ok I'm going to go

Layla /Aisha stands up Codie stands up and walks away

Layla/Aisha says Codie wait

Codie turns around and looks back at Layla / Aisha

Layla / Aisha says I'm sorry for us not going on

Codie says Layla / Aisha it's ok

Codie turns back around and walks away

**TRAVIS/TECNA**

Travis kissing Tecna ' s neck

Tecna says Travis I don't feel logically ready for this

Travis says why is something wrong ?

Tecna says no nothing is wrong

Travis says oh ok well I'm going to go

Tecna stands up

Travis stands up and walks away

Tecna says Travis wait I don't know how to say this but I'm sorry I feel unlogical about the whole situation

Travis says it's ok I understand

Travis turns back around and walks away

**NICK/DAPHNE **

Nick kissing Daphne ' s neck

Daphne says Nick this is too much

Nick says anything wrong?

Daphne says no I'm not up for it today is all

Nick says Ok I'm going to head on out

Daphne stands up

Nick stands up and walks away

Daphne says Nick wait hold up

Nick stops turns around and looks back at Daphne

Daphne says I'm sorry are you mad at me ?

Nick says nah I'm not mad

Nick turns back around and walks away


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

**GARY / ROXY**

Gary kissing Roxy's neck

Roxy says Gary enough stop

Gary says Roxy what's wrong ?

Roxy says it's too much

Gary says Ok well looks like I'm going to go

Roxy stands up

Gary stands up and walks away

Roxy says Wait Gary I'm sorry

Gary says it's ok Roxy

Gary turns back around and walks away

**ZACH/DIASPRO**

Zach kissing Diaspro ' s neck

Diaspro says Ok Zach stop this isn't working out right now

Zach says why what's going on ?

Diaspro says not a thing I'm just not in the mood

Zach says ok I'm going to go

Diaspro stands up

Zach stands up and walks away

Diaspro says Zach wait I'm sorry for being a downer

Zach laughs and says it's ok Diaspro

Zach turns back around and walks away

**NO POV **

After the boys left

Bloom, Stella Flora, Roxy, Tecna,Musa, Layla / Aisha, Daphne, Diaspro all looked at each other and smiled

Musa says we already missed 1st and 2nd period class awesome I never did liked science or math anyways

Roxy says we missed 1st and 2nd period class oh no we got to hurry it up and head on to school

The girls were running as fast as they can to the school before 3rd period starts

Stella says whining my feet are killing me from all this running but at least I'm breaking in my new boots

Stella says whining why couldn't we ride our horses my feet are in pain

Layla / Aisha says Stella quit your whining and start running faster or I'll give you something to whine about

Stella says geeze someone is grumpy today

Layla / Aisha says I'm not grumpy I'm just tierd of hearing you complain and whine about almost everything

Stella was shocked at what Layla / Aisha said to her

Stella says Hmph!

Musa says Stella I agree with Layla / Aisha too

Bloom says would you 3 stop your fighting we are at the school now

Layla / Aisha and Musa says it's about time

The girls went into the school and ran to 3rd period class


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 **

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Layla / Aisha, Musa, Roxy, Daphne, Diaspro made it to 3rd period class just in time

Bloom, Stella, Trevor, Mike sat next to each other in the front left row

Flora, Tecna, Dan, Travis sat next to each other in the middle right row

Layla / Aisha, Musa, Codie, Jarred sat next to each other in the back left row

Roxy, Daphne, Diaspro, Gary, Nick, Zach were trying to decide on where to sit down at

Roxy, Daphne, Diaspro, Gary, Nick, Zach decided to take the middle right row

Mrs. Atlanda had few goodnews to tell her class

Mrs Atlanda says class I have 3 good news to tell you all

Daphne says what is it Mrs Atlanda ?

The whole entire class was quiet waiting for to tell them the good news

Mrs. Atlanda says the 1st good news is that there is going to be a high school rodeo there will be new sports to choose from

Mrs. Atlanda says the 2nd good news is there is going to be alot of dances

Stella says yesss! shopping

Everyone in the room started laughing at Stella

Stella slouched down at her desk embarrassed

Stella ' s face got all red

Mrs. Atlanda says that is enough class

Everyone in the room stopped laughing

Stella says Thank you Mrs. Atlanda

Mrs. Atlanda says your welcome Stella

Tecna says raised her hand and says Mrs.A what is the 3rd good news ?

Mrs. Atlanda says oh yeah the 3rd good news I forgot about that

Mrs. Atlanda says the 3rd good news is that there will be new students coming to this school

Flora raises her hand and says softly Mrs.A when will the new students get here ?

Mrs. Atlanda says I'm not really sure on that Flora

Flora says softly oh ok

3rd period class was over

**SKIPPING ON TO LUNCH **

Layla / Aisha says finally lunch I never thought we would get to it

Stella says I know I'm starving I haven't had anything all day except cereal for breakfast but it was stale

Musa says you ate stale cereal for breakfast ?

Stella says yeah there was nothing else to eat in my house

Bloom says Stella you could of throw away that cereal you didn't have to keep it up in the cupboard

Stella says I didn't think about that

Musa roll her eyes says of course not it's not fashion or shopping

Trevor, Mike, Dan, Gary, Nick, Zach, Codie, Jarred,Travis all says girls come sit with us

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Roxy, Daphne, Diaspro, Layla/Aisha, Musa, Tecna went over to sit with there boyfriends


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**SKIPPING TO AFTER SCHOOL **

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Daphne, Diaspro, Layla / Aisha, Musa, Roxy were outside the back of the school waiting for there boyfriends

Layla / Aisha says getting irritated were are they school has been let out for 10 minutes already and we been waiting here for them since then

Hello I'm Cory

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Roxy, Tecna, Daphne, Diaspro, Layla/Aisha, Musa says hello

Cory says are you the girls that are dating Trevor, Mike, Dan, Gary, Travis, Jarred, Codie, Nick, Zach?

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Daphne, Diaspro, Layla / Aisha, Musa, Roxy all says yes we are

Bloom says do you know where they are ?

Cory says Yes I got something to show

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Layla / Aisha, Daphne, Diaspro, Roxy, Musa all looked at each other and went with Cory

Musa says where are they ?

Cory says they are over there pointing to the parking lot

Roxy says why would they be here when they were suppose to meet us at the back of the school

Layla / Aisha and Musa says I agree with Roxy

Tecna says what are they doing in the parking lot that is so important that they couldn't meet us

Bloom says Thank you Cory

Cory walked away

Bloom says girls are you ready to go see the boys ?

Bloom says I am ready

Stella says I am ready

Flora says softly I am ready

Musa says I am ready

Tecna says I am ready

Roxy says I am ready

Layla / Aisha says I am ready

Diaspro says I am ready

Daphne says I am ready

The girls were walking in the direction of the parking lot the way Cory showed them

**IN THE PARKING LOT **

The girls made it to the parking lot

Layla / Aisha says when I see Codie I'm going to kick h-

Layla / Aisha was going going to finish saying what she was going to say when she seen all the girls stopped and standing there staring in a direction there staring at

Layla / Aisha says girls what's wrong why did you stop why are we standing here and why are you all staring ?

Musa says because look

Musa turned Layla / Aisha head to where they are staring at

Seeing the boyfriends making out with another girls

Layla / Aisha says oh!

All the other girls started crying except for Layla / Aisha and Musa they were mad

Layla/Aisha was mad and says loud but not really loud for him to hear CODIEEEEEEEE!

Musa was mad and says loud but not really loud for him to hear JARREDDDDDDDDDD!

After Layla / Aisha and Musa were mad they both started crying with the other girls

Stella says lets go confront them and let them see they are busted that we caught them cheating on us

Tecna says then we will break up with them right there in front of the girls

Flora says good plan girls I like both of your ideas

Bloom says Ok we will go do Stella idea first and right after they all are looking at us we will break up with them

Daphne and Diaspro says perfect

Roxy says we will show them boys on how not to cheat with us

Layla / Aisha and Musa says exactly Roxy

Diaspro says let's do it

Layla / Aisha walks up to Codie

Layla / Aisha says CODIE! What is this aparantley you want her and not me since you cheated on me with her

Codie and Katlyn stopped and looked at Layla / Aisha

Codie says Layla / Aisha this is not what you think it is

Layla / Aisha says uh huh and you two all over each other is nothing

Codie looked ashamed at what he did

Layla/Aisha claps her hands and says I'm glad you found someone that you want to be with because we are done

Layla/Aisha slaps Codie in the face

Layla / Aisha says who is she ?

Codie says Katlyn

Layla looks one last time at Codie starts tearing up in her eyes and says good bye

Layla/Aisha walks away


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Layla / Aisha was walking back to the girls crying

The girls seen Layla / Aisha crying

Flora says softly oh goodness

Flora says softly what happen to you Layla / Aisha

Layla / Aisha wipes away her tears

Layla / Aisha says I seen Codie with another girl they were making out all over each other

Layla / Aisha says he cheated on Meeeeee!

Layla / Aisha started crying again

Flora says Awe poor Layla/Aisha it will be ok

Layla / Aisha says says Thank you Flora your a good friend

Flora says softly thank you Layla / Aisha

Musa walks over to Jarred

Musa says JARRED! What is this aparantley you want to be with her

and not me since you cheated on me with her

Jarred and Lindsey stopped and look over at Musa

Jarred says Musa this I not what you think it is

Musa says oh really then you two being all over each other is nothing

Jarred looks ashamed at what he did

Musa claps her hands and says I'm glad you found someone to be with

after I dump you for cheating on me for her

Musa slaps Jarred in the face

Musa says who is she ?

Jarred says Lindsey

Musa looks one last time at Jarred started tearing up in her eyes and says good bye

Musa walks away

Musa was walking back to the girls crying

The girls seen Musa crying

Flora says softly oh goodness

Flora says softly what happen to you Musa?

Musa wipes away her tears from her eyes

Musa says I seen Jarred with another girl they were making out all over each other

Musa says he cheated on Meeeeee!

Musa started crying again

Flora says softly Awe poor Musa it will be alright

Musa says Thank you Flora your a really good friend

Flora says softly Awe thank you Musa


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Diaspro walks over to Zach

Diaspro says Zach why did you do this to me aparantley you want to be with her and not me

Since you cheated on me with her

Zach and Taylor stopped and looked over at Diaspro

Zach says Diaspro this isn't what you think it is

Diaspro says uh huh then you two being all over each other is nothing

Zach looked ashamed at what he did

Diaspro claps her hands and says I'm glad you found someone to be with since

I'll be dumping you now for cheating on me for her

Diaspro says oh before I leave I want to give you a congratulations present

Diaspro slaps Zach on the face and says that was your present

Diaspro says who is she ?

Zach says Taylor Hunt

Diaspro looks one last time at Zach and started tearing up in the eyes and says goodbye

Diaspro walks away

Diaspro walks back to her friends crying

The girls see Diaspro crying

Roxy says poor Diaspro hope she's ok

Roxy says what is wrong with Diaspro ?

Diaspro wipes the tears away from her eyes

Diaspro says I seen Zach with another girl they were making out all over each other

Diaspro says he cheated on Meeeeee!

Diaspro starts crying again

Roxy says Diaspro it will be alright

Diaspro says Thank you Roxy your a good friend to have


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Tecna walks over to Travis

Tecna says this is so unlogical of you TravisI guess you want to be with her instead of me

Since you cheated on me with her

Travis and Dani stopped looks over at Tecna

Travis says Tecna this is nothing

Tecna says then why don't you tell me in logical terms why you two were all over each other

Travis looked ashamed at what he has done

Tecna says exactly

Tecna claps her hands and says logically I'm happy you two found and be with each other

now I can get this off my chest I'm dumping you Travis

Tecna slaps Travis in the face

Tecna says who is she ?

Travis says Dani

Tecna looks one last time at Travis started tearing up in the eyes and says goodbye

Tecna walks away

Tecna walks back to the girls

The girls seen Tecna crying

Daphne says Awe Tecna hope she will be alright

Daphne says why is Tecna crying?

Tecna wipes tears away from her eyes

Tecna says I seen Travis with another girl and they were making out all over each other

Tecna says he cheated on Meeeeee!

Tecna started crying again

Flora says softly Awe Tecna hope you feel better ik there will be a guy out there for you

Tecna says Thank you Flora your a sweetest good friend I could ask for

Flora says softly thank you Tecna


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Flora walks over to Dan

Flora says looks like it didn't take you long to replace me with another girl

Since you cheated on me with her

Dan and Kaylie stopped looks over at Flora

Dan says Flora this isn't what you think it is

Flora says oh really then tell me this when I walked over here i seen you two making out all over each other

Dan looked ashamed at what he did

Flora claps her hands and says congrats I'm so glad you two found each other well I got news for you Dan I'm dumping you

Flora slaps Dan in the face

Flora says who is she?

Dan says Kaylie

Flora looks one last time at Dan started tearing up in the eyes and says goodbye

Flora walks away

Flora walks away crying

The girls seen Flora crying

Stella says Awe poor Flora she was the one comforting us and now she is crying herself

Stella says what's is wrong Flora?

Flora wipes tears away from her eyes

Flora says softly I seen Dan with another girl and they were making out all over each other

Musa says what was that Flora we didn't here you sin e you talked so softly

Flora says I SAID I SEEN DAN WITH ANOTHER GIRL AND THEY WERE MAKING OUT ALL OVER EACH OTHER

Layla / Aisha says Ok you didn't have to yell

Flora says softly sorry but you girls asked for it

He cheated on Meeeeee!

Flora started crying again

Stella says Flora it will be ok you will a much better guy one day

Flora says Thank you Stella

Stella says Hey what are friends for


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Daphne walks over to Nick

Daphne says uh hum I see that you replace me with someone else

Since you cheated on me with her

Nick and Chelsea stopped looks over at Daphne

Nick says Oh hey Daphne this doesn't look like what you think it is

Daphne says oh really !

Nick says yes !

Daphne says should I play the video of you two

Nick looks down and ashamed of what he did

Daphne says I thought so

Daphne says well I got something I would like to say

Daphne claps her hands and says I'm glad you found someone that you want to be with because I'm dumping you

Daphne slaps Nick in the face

Daphne says who is she ?

Nick says Chelsea

Daphne looks one last time at Nick starts tearing up in the eyes and says goodbye

Daphne walks away

Daphne walks back crying

The girls see Daphne crying

Diaspro says Daphne what happen ?

Daphne wipes the tears away from her eyes

Daphne says I seen Nick with another girl they were making out all over each other

Daphne says he cheated on Meeeeee!

Daphne started crying again

Bloom says poor Daphne will you be ok ?

Daphne says yea give a day or two and I'll be myself again


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Stella walks over to Mike

Stella says uh um excuse me Mike last time I checked you were my boyfriend

But it looks like you found yourself a new girl and don't need me anymore

Mike and Carly stopped looks over at Stella

Mike says Stella babe it doesn't look like what you think it is

Stella says is that right

Mike says yes

Stella says in that case

Stella slaps Mike in the face

Stella says who is she ?

Mike says Carly

Mike looks ashamed at what he did

Stella looks one last time at Mike started tearing up in the eyes and says goodbye

Stella walks away

Stella walks away crying

The girls seen Stella crying

Bloom say Stella what's wrong?

Stella says it's Mike

Bloom says what happen

Stella says I seen Mike with another girl they were making out all over each other

Stella says Mike cheated on Meeeeee!

Stella started crying again

Flora says softly oh Stella it will be ok

Flora pats Stella back and says there there feel any better

Stella says yes Flora thank you

Stella gave Flora a big hug Flora says you can let go now your choking me

Stella says oh sorry Flora

Flora says no biggie


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Roxy walks over to Gary

Roxy says I see you found someone else

Gary and Taylor Pruitt stopped looks over at Roxy

Gary says Roxy this isn't what it looks like

Roxy says oh are you lying to me now cause I'm standing here looking at the of you two seeing it with my own two eyes

Gary looked ashamed at what he did

Roxy starts clapping her hands and says come by our ranch and get your stuff you left it will be waiting for you

if you don't I'll throw it all in the bonfire and don't try to butter me up because I will be having my shotgun in my hands waiting and my dad and brother by my side

I'm through I'm done

I'm dumping you Gary

Roxy slaps Gary in the face

Roxy says who is she?

Gary says Taylor Pruitt

Gary looked ashamed at what he did

Roxy looks one last time at Gary starts tearing up in the eyes and says goodbye

Roxy walks away

Roxy walks back crying

The girls seen Roxy crying

Tecna says What is the matter Roxy ?

Roxy wipes away the tears from her eyes

Roxy says it's Gary I have seen him with another girl they were making out all over each other

Roxy started crying again

Flora says softly oh poor Roxy

Flora went to Roxy and holds her in her arms to comfort her

Roxy says Flora you don't need to hold me and comfort me I'm not a little girl

Flora says softly I know but you are like a little sister to me

Roxy smiles and says thanks Flora but I'm old enough to take care of myself

Flora says softly I know Roxy

Flora says your welcome

Bloom says Roxy your like a little sister to me too

Stella says and me

Diaspro says and me

Daphne says and me

Tecna says and me

Layla / Aisha says and me

Musa says and me

Roxy laughs smiles wipes her tears away and says Thank you all girls

The girls says your welcome


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Bloom walks over to Trevor

Bloom says uh um I see you have replace me with another girl Trevor

Trevor and Miranda stopped looks over at Bloom

Trevor says Bloom I didn't see you there how long have you been standing there ?

Bloom says long enough

Bloom claps her hands and says congratulations Trevor you have yourself a new girlfriend and as for me I will be dumping you

Trevor looks ashamed at what he did

Bloom slaps Trevor in the face

Bloom says who is she?

Trevor says Miranda

Bloom says ok i see

Trevor says Bloom can we go talk about this ?

Bloom says there is nothing to talk about Trevor you lied to me you told me there was nobody

Bloom says Trevor it's over between us I'm through I'm done

Bloom looks one last time at Trevor starts tearing up in the eyes and says goodbye

Bloom walks away

Bloom walks back over to the other girls crying

The girls seen Bloom crying

Stella says I got to go comfort my best friend

Stella says Bloom what's wrong? /p

Bloom says it's Trevor

Tecna says let me guess you seen him with another girl

Bloom says yes

Bloom started crying again

Bloom says they were making out all over each other

Flora says Bloom would like for me to comfort you too ?

Bloom laughs and says no thanks Flora

Flora says ok


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**BACK AT STELLA ' S HOUSE **

Stella walks in through the door face all bright red make up all a mess running down her face

Stella's mom Luna says Stella honey what's wrong ?

Stella says mom today I seen something horrible

Luna says what is that sweetie ?

Stella says Mike

Stella says He he I se-

Before Stella could finish telling her mom what happen

Stella started crying again

Luna held Stella in her arms and says there there Stella it will be alright

Stella wipes the tears away from her eyes

Stella says Ok mom I'm ready to tell you now

Stella says today after school we told the boys to meet us at the back of the school and we waited and waited and waited school has been let out for 10 minutes then when one of our good cowboy friend Cory came up to us and told us he has something to show us he walked us over to the parking lot and Cory pointed to put in the parking lot then he had to leave to go to work so the girls and I are walking in the direction Cory showed us and when we got out to the parking lot over on the side of the building we seen our boyfriends making out with other girls and they all told us there was one one else.

Stella starts crying again

Luna says oh Stella honey I'm so sorry to hear that

Stella's father and brother could help but listened to Stella's story on what happen today

Stella's father Radius came in and comfort his daughter too

Stella's brother Zane walks in to comfort his little sister

Radius says I never did liked that Mike boy

Zane says sis would you like for me to take care of Mike for you

Stella laughs and smiled and says nah its ok i already got it taken care of but thanks big brother

Zane says ok but not guy comes into my sister's life treats her like crap if i ever seen that Mike around he is going to wish he never have done that to my sister

Stella says Awe thank you Zane

Stella gives Zane a big hug

Zane smiles and says ok Stella your squashing the guts our of me

Stella says oh sorry

Stella feels alot better that her brother is there to help her

Stella walked on upstairs to her room

Stella say LANE come on boy let's go on up to my room

Stella's puppy came running full speed up the stairs after her

**IN STELLA' S ROOM **

Stella lays on her bed petting and scratching behind Lane ears

Stella says you know what boy at least I have one boy that will always love me no matter what

Lane started liking Stella's face

Stella says Ok down boy Stella's puppy Lane went down and layed next to her

Stella was about to fall asleep when her cell phone rings

Stella looks at her phone

Stella says it's Mike

Stella answers it and says Mike I don't want to hear from you never didn't you get it

Mike says yes I got it but please give me another chance Stella

Stella says let me think uh no

Stella hangs up the phone

Cell phone rings again

Stella looks and it's Mike again Stella hit ignore and blocked and delete Mike's number

Stella fell asleep with her puppy Lane next to her


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**BACK AT BLOOM'S HOUSE **

Bloom walks in the door Bloom says face was all red and makeup is a mess

Bloom ' s mom Mariam says Bloom what happen?

Bloom says it's it's -

Before Bloom could finish what she is going to say she started bursting out crying

Mariam comforts her daughter

Bloom smiles and says thanks mom

Bloom says mom I'm ready to tell you now

Mariam says ok good ahead

Bloom took a deep breath and says today at school we told to the boys to meet us at the back of the school and as soon as the school has been let out the girls and I have been waiting 10 minutes for the boys that is when our good cowboy friend Cory came up to us and told us he has something to show us and we followed Cory and Cory stopped at the parking lot Cory pointed out to the parking lot and told us it's out there and Cory had to go to work so the girls and I walked in the direction Cory showed us and over on the side of the building we seen our boyfriends making out with another girls.

Bloom started bursting out crying again

Bloom ' s father abd brother heard Bloom ' s story of what happen today

Orital says I never did like that Trevor boy

Bloom ' s brother Caleb says I could take care of Trevor for you

Bloom says no its fine Caleb but thank you for caring

Caleb says if any guys hurts my little sister I will do anything

Bloom smiles and says thank you big brother

Bloom hugged her brother

Caleb says ok Bloom your squeezing me

Bloom says oh sorry Caleb says it's alright

Bloom says I'm going out to the barn

Orital and Mariam says ok

**OUT IN THE BARN **

Bloom is in the barn feeding the horses Bloom comes up to her horses her Black and white stallion Paint name Dale, her palomino mare name Peaches, and her American quarter bay gelding name Cowboy Bloom was taking care of Cowboy Bloom says you know what Cowboy I know one of my boys love me always and Dale nuzzled at Bloom ' s shirt Bloom laughs and says and you too Dale Bloom pats both boys necks and gave them both a kiss on the face and says I love you both Peaches got jealous and starts neighing loud and Bloom smiles says oh I forgot about you Peaches I'm sorry girl Bloom pats peaches and gave her a kiss on the face too Bloom smiles and says I love all 3 of my horses all 3 of you know when I'm upset as soon as Bloom was going into Cowboy's stall Bloom heard someone in the barn Bloom says HELLO ANYONE IN HERE ? Soon Cowboy, Dale, Peaches got all scared and started neighing very loudly Bloom calming down the horses and Bloom could hear that person getting closer to her Bloom says HELLO WHO IS IT ? Bloom yells DAD , CALEB HELP ME SOMEONE IS IN THE BARN Bloom is scared like the horses are the horses neighing loudly again Bloom says WHO IS IT ? Bloom grabs the pitch fork from the hay and was holding it tightly in her hands Bloom says DON'T CLOSER YOU HEAR ME the person didn't listen and as soon as Bloom was going to throw the pitch fork she seen who it was Bloom put down the pitch fork Bloom says Trevor what are you doing here ?

Trevor says I wanted to come see you

Bloom says why didn't you call ?

Trevor says if i called you would of said no and hanged up on me

Bloom says exactly what do you want your not suppose to be here if my -

Before Bloom could finish her Dad and Caleb came running into the barn BLOOM ARE YOU OK WE ARE COMING

Bloom says Trevor go now

Trevor says I want to talk to you can we give me another chance ?

Bloom says there is nothing to talk about and no chances Trevor what I said earlier today to you is what I meant it now go before my dad and brother sees you before Trevor could leave Bloom ' s dad and brother seen Trevor

Caleb and Bloom's dad walking in with shotguns in there hands

Bloom says oh no too late

Orital says what are you doing here boy ?

Orital says you had no right of coming on to our ranch without permission you were lucky I didn't call the cops or better yet shoot you

Trevor was so scared he didn't know what to say

Orital says answer me boy

Trevor didn't know what to say

Bloom says DAD!

Orital says Go Bloom go ride your horse or go inside with your mom

Bloom says dad no I'm old enough to handle my own situations

Orital says Bloom look at you when you got home your face was all red your makeup a mess look at what this boy did to you

Orital says Caleb your turn

Bloom yells DAD CALEB !

Bloom days Dad Caleb I'm not a little girl anymore I need to be able to handle my own situations I love you both but you two treat me like a little kid

Bloom says Caleb I love you but the comfort you gave to me earlier that's all I would like same for you too dad

Orital says I'm sorry Bloom I just wanted to protect you

Caleb says me to sis

Bloom says i know DAD CALEB now let me take care of Trevor myself

Caleb and Orital takes a deep breath and says ok

Orital and Caleb left the barn

Bloom looks over at Trevor

Trevor scared to death

Bloom says now do you see why I told you to leave before my dad and brother got here

Trevor says yes I know now

Bloom says leave this ranch at once don't ever come back or call me or text me or talk to me we are done as I told you earlier today as what my dad and brother said you were lucky or lucky enough I didn't have my shotgun with me either I could of used it when I didn't know who it was at first I didn't know it was you it could of been some stranger

Bloom points at the door

Bloom says leave this ranch

Trevor left Bloom and the ranch for good now

Bloom blocked and deleted Trevor's number from her phone

Bloom took out Cowboy for a quick ride before dinner


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**BACK AT TECNA ' S HOUSE**

Tecna walks in the house face all red make up is all a mess Tecna ' s mom seen Tecna

Traci says Tecna what happen to you ?

Tecna says it was Travis mom

Traci says oh Tecna what happen with you and Travis

Tecna says He He he -

Tecna started crying again

Traci says oh Tecna hunny you will be ok

Tecna stops crying and says mom I'm ready to tell you

Traci says ok

Tecna says it started out right after school let out the girls and I where waiting at the back of the school like we told the boys to meet us at and it was 10 mind later after school has been let out we were still waiting on the boys and our good cowboy friend Cory came up to us and told us we wanted to show us something we followed Cory to the parking lot and Cory said it's out there Cory had to go to work and we followed the direction Cory showed us and when we go out in the parking lot over on the side of the building we seen our boyfriends making out with other girls.

Traci says oh Tecna I'm so sorry to hear that

Tecna says thanks mom I know I can count on you

Tecna ' s brother Tyler heard Tecna ' s whole story from today

Tyler says sis it will be ok I'm here for you

Tecna says oh thanks Tyler

( Tecna ' s dad was a firefighter and died on a fire house call not too long ago so she only has her mom and brother )

Tecna made her way upstairs to her room

**IN TECNA ' S ROOM **

Tecna was on her laptop on facebook when she got a message from Travis

Tecna was going to ignore Travis ' s message but she didn't

Travis says Hey Tecna can we talk and can you give me a chance?

Tecna says what is there to talk about nothing and no I'm not giving you another chance

Tecna says what I said to you in the parking lot today is exactly what I meant

Tecna says Travis I never want you to message me on facebook or text me or call me or talk to me like I said before we are over

Bloom blocked and deleted Trevor' off of Facebook and her phone


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**BACK AT FLORA ' S HOUSE **

Flora walks into the house

Flora ' s face was all red and her makeup was all smeared and a mess Flora ' s mom seen Flora

Flora, s mom Faith says oh goodness Flora what has happen to you ?

Flora says softly it was Dan

Faith says Flora your dad never did liked that Dan boy

( Flora ' s dad died from cancer she doesn't like talking about it to anyone only to her mom and her brother Felix )

Flora says softly I know mom

Faith says now look at you

Flora says softly I know I should of listened to dad

Faith says you will be ok honey

Faith kissed Flora ' s forehead

Flora says mom wait you don't want to hear the story on what actually happened ?

Faith says no honey I know what you through

Flora says how mom ?

Faith says Flora honey I never told you or your brother Felix this but when I was your age and in high school The same thing happened to me with a boy named Kevin

Flora says wow I never knew I had the same history as you mom I guess it runs in the family

Faith starts tearing in her eyes a little from telling the story of Kevin but she didn't cry

Faith says yeah I guess does

Flora smiles and says thanks mom

Flora says mom I'm going to run to the flower shop

Faith says ok be back before dinner

Flora says ok I will

Flora left for the flower shop

**AT THE FLOWER SHOP **

Flora says softly now which flowers should I get for my dad's grave wild flowers, daisies, lilies, tulips, carnations, or roses

Flora says hmmm...

Flora says oh I can't decide

Dan says the wild flowers

Flora says huh who said that ?

Flora turned around and sees Dan

Flora grab the bouquet of wild flowers and went to go pay for them

Dan followed Flora to the check out line

Dan says what did I say ?

Flora turns around and looks at Dan and starts getting tears

Dan says what is wrong ?

Flan turns back around and says nothing and walks up in line

Dan says tell me ?

Flora says I can't

Flora starts getting more tears

Dan says please tell me ?

Flora turns around and says IT'S MY DAD OK

Dan says Ok sorry chill

Flora says tears running down her face I'm sorry I never told you this before and I should have but I couldn't and I don't like talking about to anyone but my mom and my brother Felix my dad died from cancer when my brother and I were little and almost every 2-3 weeks I try to come to the flower shop and buy new flowers for to put on the grave

Dan says oh I'm sorry to hear that.

Flora says it's ok thanks

Dan says can we talk can you give me another chance ?

Flora says Dan I already told you today what I said is what I said and meant I'm sorry but I can't give you a chance

Flora says please don't call text or talk to me

Flora says please go and leave me alone

Dan says Ok I'm leaving

Flora watches as Dan leaves the flower shop Flora has tears running down her face again

Flora blocked and deleted Dan's number from her phone

Flora bought the wild flowers

Flora left the flower shop and head on back home for dinner


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**BACK AT ROXY ' S HOUSE**

Roxy walks in the house

Roxy's face was all red and her makeup was all smeared and a mess Roxy's mom Morgana seen Roxy's face

Morgana says Roxy what happen to you ?

Roxy says it's terrible

Morgana says what is ?

Roxy says Gary

Morgana says what did he do ?

Roxy says it started out right after school was let out today we went to the back of the school to wait for the boys because that's where we told them we will be and after 10 minutes if waiting for the boys our good cowboy friend Cory came up to us and told us he has something to show us and we followed Cory and Cory stopped at the parking lot and Cory pointed out to the parking lot but Cory had to leave to go to work so we followed Cory ' s direction to our in the parking lot and when we were out there we seen on the side of the building our boyfriends making out with other girls

Roxy starts crying again

Morgana says Roxy I'm sorry to hear what happen to you

Roxy says it's alright mom

Roxy's dad Klaus and brother Ricky heard the whole story on what happen

Roxy's dad Klaus says Roxy I never did like that Gary boy

Roxy laughs and says oh dad

Klaus says I'm serious Roxy

Roxy smiles and says I know dad

Ricky says I never did liked that Gary in school

Roxy gave her family a big hug I love you all

Roxy says I'm going to the pet store

Morgana says ok Roxy be home before dinner

Roxy says ok mom I will

Roxy and her yellow lab dog Artu left for the pet store

**AT THE PET STORE **

Roxy and Artu are in the dog collars/leashes section

Roxy says what color collar leash would you like Artu

Roxy says blue

Roxy shows Artu the blue

Artu growled

Gary says looks someone doesn't want blue

Roxy says who are you ?

Roxy turns around and walking towards her was Gary

Roxy says how dare you tell me what my dog doesn't like

Gary says Ok ok I'm sorry I thought you need a second opinion

Roxy says I can take care of my dog myself thank you

Roxy says come on Artu let's go

Artu follows Roxy

Roxy says we can go back when he leaves

Roxy says lets go find you good dog food boy

Artu barks and wags his tail happily

Roxy didn't know that Gary followed her too

Roxy says go ahead boy go pick out the food you want

Gary says you spoil that dog too much

Roxy says huh who's that ?

Roxy says oh its you again

Gary says Roxy can we can talk this out and give me another chance ?

Roxy says No I'm not talking it out I'm not giving you another chance do me a favor and leave

Didn't you get what I said to you today it's over Gary and leave me alone

Gary says alright then I'll go

Gary left the pet shop

Roxy blocked and deleted Gary's number from her phone

Roxy says Artu did you find your dog food that you want

Artu barks barks barks barks

Roxy says ok boy I'm coming

Roxy says good boy Artu

Roxy picks up the dog food Artu wanted

Roxy says lets go back and get you the collar and leash

Roxy puts down the dog food and says what about green

Artu growls

Roxy says ok what about Black

Artu barks and wags his tail happily and licks Roxy's face

Roxy says ok ok boy black it is

Roxy picks up the dog food and heads on to check out

Roxy carries the dog food and the bag for the collar and leash and heads on back home for dinner

Artu follows Roxy back home


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

**BACK AT LAYLA / AISHA ' S HOUSE**

Layla / Aisha walks in the house

Layla / Aisha ' s face was all red and her makeup was a mess Layla/Aisha ' s mom Niobe seen Layla / Aisha

Niobe says Layla / Aisha what happen to you ?

Layla/Aisha says it was Codie mom

Niobe says what did Codie do to you ?

Layla / Aisha says well it started out right after school was let out today we went to the back of the school and was waiting for the boys because that's what we told them to meet us at and it was 10 minutes after school was let out and we were still waiting on the boys and our good cowboy friend Cory came up to us and told us he has something to show us and we followed Cory and Cory stopped at the parking lot and told us it's was in the parking lot Cory had to leave to go to work so the girls and I walked into the parking lot and over on the side of the building we seen our boyfriends making out with other girls

Niobe says oh Layla/Aisha wish I was there to comfort you

Layla/Aisha says oh mom

Niobe says I know Layla / Aisha but I didnt want to embarrass you

Layla / Aisha says oh it's ok mom

Layla / Aisha ' s dad Teredor and brother Landon/Ashtin heard Layla / Aisha whole story from today

Teredor says I knew that boy was trouble I told you Layla / Aisha he was trouble

Layla / Aisha says I know dad I should of listened to you when you told me before I'm really sorry dad I didn't think he would of been too much trouble

Teredor says it's ok Layla/Aisha next time listen to me when I tell you something

Layla / Aisha says I will dad

Landon/Ashtin says I never did like Codie either

Layla/Aisha says oh you guys

Layla / Aisha gave her family a big hug and says thank you for always being here for me

Teredor, Niobe, Landon/Ashtin says welcome Layla / Aisha

Layla / Aisha says I'm going out to throw some hoops

Layla left to go play basketball outside

**OUTSIDE**

Layla grab her Basketball and was dribbling it and tossing it in the hoop when the ball misses the hoop Layla/Aisha says darn it

Codie says looks like someone needs to practice her hoops more better

Layla / Aisha got mad

Layla / Aisha says who's there ?

Layla / Aisha says I am not afraid to hit you with this ball

Layla / Aisha says show your self

Codie walks up to Layla/Aisha

Layla / Aisha says I was you who said that was it ?

Codie says yes it was me

Layla / Aisha says how dare you criticize me on my basketball skills

Codie says Ok sorry

Layla / Aisha says what do you want Codie

Codie says can we talk about it can you give me another chance ?

Layla / Aisha says let me see No what I said to you earlier is what I'm not giving you any chances

Codie says Ok then I will leave you alone

Codie left

Layla / Aisha says thank you

Layla / Aisha blocked and deleted Codie ' s number from her phone

Layla / Aisha goes back inside the house


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

**IN THIS STORY MUSA ' S MOM DIDN'T DIE **

**BACK AT MUSA ' S HOUSE**

Musa walks in the house

Musa ' s face was all red and her makeup was a mess Musa ' s mom Matlin seen Musa's face

Matlin says Musa what happen ?

Musa says Jarred that's what happen

Matlin says oh Musa I'm sorry

Musa says it's ok mom

Musa says it all started after school was let out today the girls and I were waiting for the boys at the back of the school because that's what we told them and we been waiting for 10 minutes for the boys and our good cowboy friend Cory came up to us and told us he has something to show us and we followed Cory and Cory stopped at the parking lot and told us it's was out in the parking lot but Cory had to go to work so we followed Cory ' s direction and then we seen over on the side of the building our boyfriends are making out with other girls

Matlin says oh Musa I'm sorry to hear that

Musa says it's ok mom

Musa cuddles up in her mom's arms and started crying again

Matlin was pushing Musa's hair back from her face and says it will be alright Musa

Matlin started singing to Musa to calm her down and make her feel better

Musa smiles and gave her mom a big hug and says thank you mom I love you

Matlin smiles and says I love you too Musa

Musa's dad and brother Mitchel ( he likes being called Mitch though ) heard Musa's story

Ho-Boe says I warned you about Jarred Musa I told you he was no good and trouble but you didn't listen to me Musa

Musa I know I know I made a big mistake dad I should of listened to you the first time dad im sorry

Ho-Boe says ok next time you don't I won't let you get out of it easy Musa

Ho-Boe says what am I saying come here Musa give your dad a hug

Musa hugs her dad

Mitch says Musa I'm here for you too sis

Mitch says if any other guys give you problems let me know

Musa says ok Mitch but I can and I am old enough to take care of myself

Mitch says alright if you need help let me know

Musa says ok I will keep that in mind

Musa says mom I'm going to the music store

Matlin says ok Musa be back before dinner

Musa says ok I will

Musa left for the music store

**AT THE MUSIC STORE **

Musa walks into the music store to her section of music she like Country

Musa says which CD should I buy Maddie and Tae Girl in a Country Song

Or Taylor Swift 1998 or Luke Bryan that's my kind of night or George Strait the cowboy rides away

Musa says what CD

Jarred says get Luke Bryan

Musa says who said that ?

Musa turns the other way and sees Jarred at the same music section

Musa says what do you want Jarred

Jarred says can we go talk about and give me another chance ?

Musa says NO and NO !

Jarred says ok I will be going you should get Luke Bryan you will like him he's good

Jarred left

Musa blocked and deleted Jarred ' s number from her phone

Music bought the Luke Bryan CD and left to go back home for dinner


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**I DON'T KNOW DIASPRO ' S PARENTS NAME **

**BUT I'M GOING TO MAKE UP NAMES FOR THEM**

**BACK AT DIASPRO ' S HOUSE **

Diaspro walks in to the house

Diaspro face was all red and her makeup was a mess Diaspro ' s mom Veronica seen Diaspro

Veronica says Diaspro what has happen to you ?

Diaspro says it's Zach that what happen

Veronica says oh how ?

Diaspro says it all started after school was let out today we went to go wait for the boys at the back of the school because that's what we told them to meet us at and it was 10 minutes after school was let out we been waiting for them our good cowboy friend Cory came up to us and told us he has something to show us and we followed Cory and Cory stopped at the parking lot and told us he has to leave for work the girls and I walked into the parking lot and what did we see at the side of the building our boyfriends making out with other girls

Diaspro started crying again

Veronica says oh Diaspro just lift your head up high and find another guy

Diaspro says your right mom

Diaspro ' s dad David and brother Daniel heard Diaspro ' s story

David says That boy is nothing but trouble I don't know why you went out with him Diaspro

Veronica says DAVID!

David says it's the truth Veronica

Diaspro says mom dad is right I don't know what got into me wanting to date him

Veronica says ok Diaspro

Daniel says I can do a little chat with him if you want me to

Diaspro says no thanks Daniel I know you will knock off his feet

Daniel says ohhh ok !

Diaspro made her way upstairs to her room

**IN DIASPRO ' S ROOM**

Diaspro was counting her jewels when her cell phone rings

Diaspro answers it

Diaspro says Hello

Zach says Diaspro

Diaspro says Zach what do you want why are you calling me ?

Zach says can we talk let me explain please give me another chance ?

Diaspro says uh no sorry no can do

Zach says fine have it your way

Diaspro says I always do buh bye

Diaspro says oh one more thing don't ever call text or talk to me again and leave me alone

Zach says ok I will geeze

Diaspro hangs up the phone

Diaspro blocked and deleted Zach ' s number from her phone


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23 **

EVEN THOUGH ON THE SHOW DAPHNE HAS THE SAME PARENTS AS BLOOM

BUT I'M GOING TO MAKE UP PARENTS FOR HER TOO

**BACK AT DAPHNE ' S HOUSE**

Daphne walks in the house

Daphne face was all red and her makeup was a mess Daphne ' s mom Maria seen Daphne

Maria says oh Daphne what has happen to you ?

Daphne says oh mom it's horrible

Maria says what is ?

Daphne says Nick

Maria says oh what happen ?

Daphne says it all started out right after school was let out today we went to the back of the school waiting for the boys because that's what we told them to meet us at and we been waiting for 10 minutes for them ever since school was let out and our good cowboy friend Cory came up to us and told us he has something to show us and we followed Cory to the parking lot and Cory pointed out to the parking lot and told us he has to leave to go to work we went on to the direction Cory showed us and we came across to seeing our boyfriends making out with other girls

Daphne starts to cry again

Maria says Daphne it will be alright

Daphne says oh thanks mom

Maria says tour welcome

Maria says I'm always here if you need me and would like to talk about anything

Daphne says thank you mom

Daphne ' s dad Osmond and brother Drew heard Daphne ' s story about today

Osmond says Daphne I knew that boy wasn't the right one for you from the first time you brought him over I knew he wasn't the one

Maria says Osmond that was a little harsh on our daughter

Osmond says she needs to learn Maria

Maria says she will learn she is only a teenager

Osmond says when I was a teenager I knew what was right from wrong

Maria says don't give me your speech you better tell Daphne you are sorry right now

Osmond says ok I will Maria

Drew says Sis if you need me to do anything to help you let me know

Daphne says alright I will give you a buzz if I need you

Drew says oh sweet

Daphne walks up to her room

**IN DAPHNE ' S ROOM **

Daphne was reading a good book when there was a knock on the door

Daphne says come in

Daphne ' s dad Osmond walks in

Osmond says Daphne I'm sorry that I yelled at you down there

Daphne says oh dad it's ok I understand it was my fault as well I should of seen what he was like before I brought him in my life

Osmond smiles and says that's my girl

Daphne gives her dad a hug

Osmond her dad left the room

Daphne went back to reading a book when she got a text message on her phone

Daphne says looks like my book is going to have to wait again

Daphne looks at the text message it was from Nick

Nick says Hey Daph!

Daphne says don't call me Daph call me Daphne

Nick says ok

Daphne says what do you want Nick

Nick says I want to talk and for you to give me another chance ?

Daphne says you don't get it Nick I there is nothing to talk about I said all I had to say today and I will never ever give you another chance got that

Nick says yes

Daphne says no do me a huge favor and leave me alone

Daphne the phone

Daphne blocked and deleted Nick's number from her phone

Daphne went to sleep


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

**THE NEXT MORNING AT SCHOOL**

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Daphne, Diaspro, Layla / Aisha, Musa, Roxy were at there lockers getting there 1st period s things when the principal announces everyone to go to home room class

Daphne says I wonder what is going on that we have to go to home room ?

Roxy says I don't know Daphne

Tecna says lets go to home room and find out

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Daphne, Diaspro, Layla / Aisha, Musa, Roxy walked in home room they all sat together in the middle row

Mrs . Perburn announces and says class we have 10 new students today please be nice to them and help them out if they need help or are lost

Mrs. Perburn says the 1st new student is Timmy

Timmy walks in to the class stands by the chalkboard and says hheellloo ii'"mm ttiimmmmyy

Tecna looks up from her tablet to see the boy and she fell right in love with Timmy

Timmy looks at the other students when he came across to Tecna he fell right in love with her

Mrs. Perburn says Timmy there is a empty seat right behind Tecna that will be your seat

Timmy was looking at that girl from his seat

Timmy says her name is Tecna she is so hot and beautiful I need to get to know her more better

Mrs. Perburn says the 2nd new student is Riven

Riven walks in to the class stands by the chalkboard Riven has a grumpy grin on his face and folded his arms Riven says HI!

Musa looks up from writing her next song to see who the boy is and she fell right in love with Riven

Riven was looking at the other students when he came across to Musa he fell right in love with her

Mrs . Perburn says Riven there is a empty seat right behind Musa that will be your seat

Riven was looking at that girl from his seat

Riven says her name is Musa she is so hot and beautiful I need to get to know her more better

Mrs. Perburn says the 3rd new student is Brandon

Brandon walks in to the class stands by the chalkboard and smiles and says Hello

All the girls in the class room started screaming except for the Winx girls all the other girls in the classroom was saying he is so hot date me on date me no date me all the other girls in the classroom were saying to Brandon

Mrs. Perburn says girls that's enough

All the others except the Winx girls says sorry Mrs. Perburn

Stella looks up from drawing her next line of fashion to see who the boy was that the other girls in the classroom started screaming about and she fell right in love with Brandon

Brandon was looking around at the other students when he came to Stella he fell right in love with her

Mrs. Perburn says Brandon there is a empty seat right behind Stella that will be your seat

Brandon was looking at that girl from his seat

Brandon says her name is Stella she is so hot and beautiful I need to get to know her more better

Mrs. Perburn says the 4th new student is Roy

Roy walks in to the class stands by the chalkboard and says Hey

Layla / Aisha looks up to see who the boy was and she fell right in love with Roy

Roy was looking at the other students and when he came to Layla / Aisha he fell right in love with her

Mrs. Perburn says Roy there is a empty seat right behind Layla / Aisha that will be your seat

Roy was looking at that girl from his seat

Roy says her name is Layla / Aisha she is so hot and beautiful I need to get to know her more better

Mrs. Perburn says the 5th new student is Dilyin

Dilyin walks in to the class stands by the chalkboard and says Hey

Diaspro looks up from fixing her jewels to see who the boy was and she fell right in love with Dilyin

Dilyin looks over the other students and when he came across to Diaspro he fell right in love with her

Mrs. Perburn says Dilyin there is a empty seat right behind Diaspro that will be your seat

Dilyin was looking at that girl from his seat

Dilyin says her name is Diaspro she is so hot and beautiful I need to get to know her more better

Mrs. Perburn says the 6th new student is Andy

Andy walks in to the class stands by the chalkboard and says Hey

Roxy was looking up to see who the boy was and she fell right in love with Andy

Andy was looking around the room at the other students and when he came across to Roxy he fell right in love with her

Mrs. Perburn says Andy there is a empty seat right behind Roxy that will be your seat

Andy was looking at that girl from his seat

Andy says her name is Roxy she is so hot and beautiful I need to get to know her more better

Mrs. Perburn says the 7th new student is Helia

Helia walks in to the class stands by the chalkboard and says Hi

Flora was looking up from her drawing to see who the boy was and she fell right in love with Helia

Helia was curious so he was looking around at the other students when he came across to Flora he fell right in love with her

Mrs. Perburn says Helia there is a empty seat right behind Flora that will be your seat

Helia was looking at that girl from his seat

Helia says her name is Flora she is so hot and beautiful I need to get to know her more better

Mrs . Perburn says the 8th new student is Nex

Nex walks in to the class stands by the chalkboard and says Hey

Nex wants to know all the homeroom student but when he came across to Layla / Aisha he fell right in love with her

Mrs. Perburn says Nex there is a empty seat right next to Roy and right behind Layla / Aisha that will be your seat

Nex wad looming at that girl from his seat

Nex says to himself because if he says it out loud Roy will hear him he says her name is Layla / Aisha she is so hot and beautiful I need to get to know her more better

Mrs . Perburn says the 9th new student is Thoren

Thoren walks in to the class stands by the chalkboard and says Hello

Daphne looks up from what she is doing to see who the boy was and she fell right in love with Thoren

Thoren was looking around the room for hot girls when he came across to Daphne he fell right in love with her

Mrs . Perburn says Thoren there is a empty seat right behind Daphne that will be your seat

Thoren was looking at that girl from his seat

Thoren says her name is Daphne dawn she is so hot and beautiful I need to get to know her more better

Mrs. Perburn says the last one is the 10th new student is Sky

Sky walks in to the class stands by the chalkboard and says Hey

Bloom looks up from playing with Kiko to see who the boy was and she fell right in love with Sky

Sky was looking around the room for hot girls when he came across to Bloom he fell right in love with her

Mrs. Perburn says Sky there is a empty seat right behind Bloom that will be your seat

Sky was looking at that girl from his seat

Sky says her name is Bloom dawn she is so hot and beautiful I need to get to know her more better

says that is all the new students you all may be dismissed

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Daphne, Diaspro, Layla / Aisha, Musa, Roxy all got up from there seats and left to go to there lockers


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

**AT THE LOCKERS**

Layla / Aisha was at her locker and says girls I'm back in love

Stella says with who ?

Layla / Aisha says the new guy Roy

Musa says Layla / Aisha is in love

Tecna says Layla / Aisha isn't the only one that is in love

Roxy says Tecna are you saying your in love too

Tecna says yes

Roxy says with who?

Tecna says the new guy Timmy

Diaspro says Layla / Aisha and Tecna isn't the only two that is in love

Daphne says Diaspro are you saying your in love as well

Diaspro says yes

Flora says with who?

Diaspro says the new guy Dilyin

Bloom says Layla / Aisha and Tecna and Diaspro isn't the only Three that is in love

Musa says are you saying your in love as well

Bloom says yes

Stella says with who ?

Bloom says the new guy Sky

Flora says Layla / Aisha and Tecna and Diaspro and Bloom isn't the only four that is in love

Bloom says Flora are you saying your in love as well

Flora says yes

Diaspro says with who?

Flora says the new guy Helia

Daphne says Layla / Aisha and Tecna and Diaspro and Bloom and Flora isn't the only five that is in love

Stella says are you saying your in love as well

Daphne says yes

Roxy says with who?

Daphne says the new guy Thoren

Musa says Layla / Aisha and Tecna and Diaspro and Bloom and Flora and Daphne isn't the only six that is in love

Roxy says are you saying your in love as well

Musa says yes

Stella says with who ?

Musa says the new guy Riven

Stella says Layla / Aisha and Tecna and Diaspro and Bloom and Flora and Daphne and Musa isn't the seven that is in love

Roxy says are you saying your in love as well

Stella says yes

Flora says with who?

Stella says the new guy Brandon

Roxy says Layla / Aisha and Tecna and Diaspro and Bloom and Flora and Daphne and Musa and Stella isn't the only eight that is in love

Stella says are you saying your in love as well

Roxy says yes

Bloom says with who?

Roxy says the new guy Andy

The girls left there lockers and was heading to lunch


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26 **

**AT LUNCH **

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Daphne, Diaspro, Layla / Aisha, Musa, Roxy were at there usual table they sit at for lunch

Daphne says where is he ?

Stella says do you mean as in Thoren

Daphne says yes

Roxy says Thoren is over there with the other boys

Daphne looks at Thoren and says Thoren is so hot

Stella says where is he ?

Bloom says you mean as in Brandon

Stella says yes

Flora says Brandon is over there with the other boys

Stella looks at Brandon and says Brandon is so hot

Roxy says where is he ?

Flora says you mean as in Andy

Roxy says yes

Diaspro says Andy is over there with the other boys

Roxy looks at Andy and says Andy is so hot

Bloom says where is he ?

Tecna says you mean as in Sky

Bloom says yes

Layla / Aisha says Sky is over there with the other boys

Bloom looks at Sky and says Sky is so hot

Flora says where is he ?

Musa says you mean as in Helia

Flora says yes

Tecna says Helia is over there with the other boys

Flora looks at Helia and says Helia is so hot

Diaspro says where is he ?

Daphne says you mean as in Dilyin

Diaspro says yes

Stella says Dilyin is over there with the other boys

Diaspro looks at Dilyin and says Dilyin is so hot

Musa says where is he?

Layla / Aisha says you mean as in Riven

Musa says yes

Bloom says Riven is over there with the other boys

Musa looks at Riven and says Riven is so hot

Layla / Aisha says where is he?

Tecna says you mean as in Roy

Layla / Aisha says yes

Diaspro says Roy is over there with the other boys

Layla / Aisha looks at Roy and says Roy is so hot

Tecna says where is he?

Stella says you mean as in Timmy

Tecna says yes

Musa says Timmy is over there with the other boys

Tecna looks at Timmy and says Timmy is so hot

Lunch period was over

The girls says oh no we forgot to eat our lunch we were too busy staring at the boys we are in love with

The girls dumped there lunches and went to their lockers


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

**AT THE NEW BOY'S LOCKERS**

Sky, Brandon, Helia, Roy, Thoren, Riven, Nex, Timmy, Dilyin, Andy were at there lockers getting there things for the last class of the day when they seen the girls they are in love with across the hall way from them

Sky says I'm really in love with that orange hair Bloom every time I see her I get this feeling

Helia says what kind of feeling

Sky says I don't know it's like my bottom half gets this weird feeling

Helia says Sky I know what it is

Sky says tell me ?

Helia says I can't we are in school it not appropriate to talk about it in school

Sky says ok

Timmy says I'm really in love with the Fushcia hair Tecna every time I see her I get this feeling

Sky says is it the same feeling that I'm getting?

Timmy says yes

Andy says I'm really in love with the purple with blond streaks hair Roxy every time I see her I get this feeling

Timmy says is it the same feeling that I'm getting?

Andy says yes

Helia says I'm really in love with the honey brown hair Flora every time I see her I get this feeling

Andy says is it the same feeling that I'm getting?

Helia says yes

Brandon says I'm really in love with the yellow blond hair Stella every time I see her I get this feeling

Helia says is it the same feeling that I'm getting?

Brandon says yes

Thoren says I'm really in love with the blond hair Daphne every time I see her I get this feeling

Brandon says is it the same feeling that I'm getting?

Thoren says yes

Roy says I'm really in love with the dark brown hair Layla / Aisha every time I see her I get this feeling

Thoren says is it the same feeling that I'm getting?

Roy says yes

Riven says I'm really in love with the dark blue hair Musa every time I see her I get this feeling

Roy says is it the same feeling that I'm getting?

Riven says yes

Dilyin says I'm really in love with the blond hair Diaspro every time I see her I get this feeling

Riven says is it the same feeling that I'm getting?

Dilyin says yes

Nex says to himself he can't say it out loud or Roy will hear him and know

Nex says I'm really in love with the dark hair Layla / Aisha too

**SCHOOL IS OUT FOR THE WEEKEND**

**THE GIRLS**

Roxy says we all can go to my ranch house and have fun

Bloom says ok

Stella says ok

Flora says ok

Tecna says ok

Layla / Aisha says ok

Daphne says ok

Diaspro says ok

Musa says ok

Roxy says lets go

The girls got into Roxy's ford f 30

Tecna says Roxy you never told us you got a truck

Roxy says I know I didn't know I was getting it either until last night when my parents told me to follow them outside they has a surprise for me and when they said open tour eyes there was the truck sitting in our driveway I wanted to tell you all but I wanted to surprise you all

Musa says oh ok

wait I forgot I can't go to your house Roxy

Roxy says why ?

Stella says I forgot after I get home from school I always let out my puppy Lane

Roxy says you can bring Lane over to my place and let him out he can play with Artu as well Artu loves puppies

Stella says oh thank you Roxy

Roxy says no problem

**BACK AT ROXY'S HOUSE **

the girls where in Roxy's room

Diaspro says what should we do

Stella says oh I know oh I know oh I know

Bloom says what is it ? Stella says lets talk about boys

Musa says yeah

Bloom says who wants to go first

What the girls don't know is that back in home room in school today the boys put some kind of video clip on the girl's so they can see what the girls are doing when the boys are not around

**AT TIMMY ' S HOUSE **

The boys sat around Timmy in Timmy ' s room watching and listening to the video of the girls that was in Roxy's room at Roxy's house

Brandon says there going to talk about us

Brandon says I wonder what Stella has to say about me I hope it's something good

Roy says I wonder what Layla / Aisha has to say about me I hope it's something good

Thoren says I wonder what Daphne has to say about me I hope it's something good

Helia says I wonder what Flora has to say about me I hope it's something good

Andy says I wonder what Roxy has to say about me I hope it's something good

Timmy says I wonder what Tecna has to say about me I hope it's something good

Dilyin says I wonder what Diaspro has to say about me I hope it's something good

Sky says I wonder what Bloom has to say about me I hope it's something good

Nex says to himself so Roy can't hear him I wonder what Layla / Aisha has to say about me I hope it's something good

Riven says I wonder what Musa has to say about me I hope it's something good

Riven says now can we all please shut up and watch the video

**AT ROXY'S ROOM **

Flora says I will go first

Flora says when I was with Dan I was always bored with him and I thought I would never love another guy again but that all changed when Helia came to our school there is something about Helia that every time I see him I fall more in love with him

Daphne says Awe Flora that was so sweet

Flora blushes and says thank you Daphne

Musa says my turn when I was with Jarred I thought he was the only bad boy but that all changed when Riven came to our school there is something about Riven that makes me fall in love with him alot more I'm not sure if it's bad boy looks or his attitude

Layla / Aisha says good job Musa

Musa says thank you Layla / Aisha

Layla / Aisha says your welcome

Layla/Aisha says when I was with Codie I didn't feel no connection with him but that all changed when Roy came to or school there is something about Roy that makes me fall in love with him but I also like the new guy Nex too but I can't decide on which one I love Roy more but I also like Nex so hard to choose

Stella says Layla / Aisha got herself two boys

Bloom says talk to both of them and hang out with them which ever boy supports and wants to be with you the most is the one

Layla / Aisha says that's a good idea Bloom thank you

Bloom says you welcome

Roxy says my turn when I was with Gary he always puts me to sleep but that all changed when Andy came to our school there is something about Andy that makes me want to be with him and love him a lot more

Tecna says my turn when I was with Travis all he ever talks about was video games on what video game he likes and what he bought and what one he wants don't get me wrong I love video games too myself but I don't play them 24/7 all the time only when I I'm in the mood to play I will play but that all changed when Timmy can to our school there is something about Timmy that puts me deeply in love with him

Musa says you girls hear that Tecna is really in love now

Tecna says yes I'm but I just hope Timmy is not like how Codie was with video games playing them 24/7 if he is I will have to find a different guy

Bloom says Maybe Timmy isn't like how Codie was ?

Tecna says then I will do anything I can to be with and next to him

Diaspro says my turn

Diaspro says when I was with Zach I felt nothing but that all changed when Dilyin came to our school there is something about Dilyin that makes me go crazy in love with him

Daphne says oh la la Diaspro found a new guy to be with

Diaspro says yeah sure did

Bloom says my turn

Musa says Bloom what do you think of blue eyed boy

Bloom says Sky ?

Musa says yes

Bloom says I will tell you now

Bloom says when I was with Trevor he was no listener all he does is do what he wants to do and doesn't ask me what I would like to do but that all changed when Sky came to our school there is something about Sky that every time I see him I go speechless

Roxy says Bloom is really really in love

Bloom blushes and says Roxy

Layla / Aisha says Bloom relax they can't hear what where talking about

Bloom says yeah your right Layla / Aisha why hide my feelings

Layla /Aisha says a thank you will do

Bloom says thank you Layla / Aisha

Layla / Aisha says your welcome

Daphne says my turn

Daphne says when I was with Nick I never did liked him but that all changed when Thoren came to our school there is something about Thoren that makes me fall madly in love with him

Diaspro says Daphne is in love Daphne is in love

Daphne says Diaspro

Diaspro says oh sorry

All he other girls started laughing

Daphne and Diaspro did too

Stella says do you to hear what I think about Brandon

All the girls says yes

Musa says what do you think about hot stuff

Roxy says who is hot stuff?

Musa says duh Brandon

Roxy says oh!

Stella says well when I was with Mike I was in it he wasn't that hot to being with but that all changed when Brandon walked in to home room today and when I seen him there is something about Brandon that make me melt on the inside and makes me fall in love with him on the outside

Stella says maybe it's his looks that makes him so hot i don't know what I got to say is Brandon is mine that's all

**AT TIMMY ' S ROOM **

All the boys were speechless at what the girls have said about them

Andy says Roxy she really likes me she really likes me

Andy says but who is Gary ?

Helia says Flora she really likes me she really likes me

Helia says but who is Dan ?

Roy says she really likes me she really likes me

Roy says but who is Codie?

Timmy says she really likes me she really likes me

Timmy says but who is Travis ?

Dilyin says she really likes me she really likes me

Dilyin says but who is Zach ?

Thoren says she really likes me she really likes me

Thoren says but who is Nick?

Nex says to himself she really likes me she really likes me

Nex says but Roy is right who is Codie ?

Riven says she really likes me she really likes me

Riven says but who is Jarred?

Brandon says she really likes me she really likes me and plus she called me hot stuff that's a bonus

Brandon says but who is Mike ?

Timmy says do you always have to take it like it's a game

Riven says he was all caught up on that Stella girl liking him that he forgot that it's not a game

Sky says look who to talk do t hide Riven we all seen you lit up when Musa said she really likes you

Riven got all mad and says shut up Sky

Riven says what about you Sky what Bloom said about you

Sky says RIVEN !

Riven did a smirk

Sky says she really likes she really likes me

Sky says but who is Trevor ?

All the boys said yes we have found the girls we are in love with

Riven says now we have to get them to date us and we all can head back to Magix

All the other boys said exactly

Timmy says remember the girls don't know there fairies

Thoren says or has powers


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28 **

**BACK AT SCHOOL **

The girl's were at there lockers getting there things they will need for first period

Bloom says I have english class first

Stella says I have fashion class first yesss!

Musa says I have music class first yesss!

Daphne says I have history class first

Roxy says I have algebra class first

Tecna says I have science class first

Diaspro says I have chemistry class first

Layla / Aisha says I have gym class first yesss!

Flora says I have art class first yesss!

**ROXY AND ANDY ' S MOMENT**

Roxy says I'm going to head to algebra class now I don't want to be late for class and soon as Roxy left she bumped into

Roxy says ouch!

Roxy says I'm -

Roxy couldn't finish her sentence when she finally seen Who she ran into

Roxy says Andy

Roxy blushed a deep red

Andy says I'm so sorry I didn't see you there

Roxy says it's ok

Roxy blushed a deep red again

Andy says where are you going ?

Roxy says Algebra

Andy says really ?

Roxy says yeah !

Andy says I love Algebra it's my favorite subject

Roxy says really ?

Andy says yeah

Roxy says can you help me in that class I suck at it it's not my favorite class I'm sorry

Andy laughs and says it's ok everybody has different favorite subjects

Andy says would you like to walk with me to class

Roxy smiles and says sure

Andy and Roxy walks to Algebra class together

**TECNA AND TIMMY ' S MOMENT**

Tecna says I'm going to head to Science class I don't want to be late for class and as soon as Tecna left she bumped into

Tecna says Ouch !

Tecna says I'm -

Tecna couldn't finish her sentence when she finally seen Who she ran into

Tecna says Timmy

Tecna blushes a deep red

Timmy says I'm sorry I didn't see you there

Tecna says it's ok

Tecna blushes a deep red again

Timmy says where are you going ?

Tecna says Science

Timmy says really ?

Tecna says yeah

Timmy says I love Science it's my favorite subject

Tecna says really ?

Timmy says yeah

Tecna says can you help me in that class I suck at it it's not my favorite class I'm sorry

Timmy laughs and says it's ok everybody has different favorite subjects

Timmy says would you like to walk with me to class

Tecna smiles and says sure

Timmy and Tecna walks to Science class together


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29 **

**LAYLA / AISHA AND NEX'S MOMENT**

Layla / Aisha says I'm going to gym class I don't want to be late for class and as soon as Layla / Aisha was heading to class she bumped into

Layla / Aisha says Ouch!

Layla / Aisha says I'm -

Layla / Aisha was going to finish her sentence when she finally seen who she bumped into

Layla / Aisha says Nex

Layla / Aisha blushed a deep red

Nex says I'm sorry I didn't see you there

Layla / Aisha says it's ok

Layla / Aisha blushed a deep red again

Nex says where are you going ?

Layla / Aisha says Gym

Nex says really ?

Layla / Aisha says yeah

Nex says Gym is my favorite subject

Layla / Aisha says really?

Nex says yeah

Layla / Aisha says it's my favorite subject too

Nex says cool

Nex says would you like to walk with me to class

Layla / Aisha says nah I'll meet you there

Nex says oh ok

Nex says I'll see you at Gym class then

Nex left for Gym class

**LAYLA / AISHA AND ROY'S MOMENT**

Layla / Aisha was walking to Gym class when she bumps into someone again

Layla / Aisha says I got to stop doing this

Layla / Aisha says Ouch!

Layla / Aisha says I'm -

Before Layla / Aisha finish her sentence when she finally seen who she bumped into

Layla / Aisha says Roy

Layla / Aisha blushed a deep red

Roy says I'm sorry I didn't see you

Layla / Aisha says it's ok

Layla / Aisha blushed a deep red again

Roy says where are you going ?

Layla / Aisha says Gym

Roy says really?

Layla / Aisha says yeah

Roy says Gym is my favorite subject

Layla / Aisha says really?

Roy says yeah

Layla / Aisha says Gym is my favorite subject too

Roy says sweet

Roy says would you like to walk with me to class

Layla smiles and says sure

Roy and Layla / Aisha walks to Gym class together

**MUSA AND RIVEN ' S MOMENT**

Musa says I'm going to head to music class I don't want to be late for class as soon as Musa left for class she bumped into

Musa says Ouch!

Musa says watch where you are going

Riven says me what about you

Musa says I'm -

Before Musa could finish her sentence when she finally seen who she bumped into

Musa says Riven

Musa blushed a deep red

Riven say I'm sorry I didn't see you there but next time watch where you walk

Musa says watch where I walk what about you you ran into me as well so I should say the same to you too

Riven says what ever

Musa says I'm sorry I ran into you

Riven says it's ok

Riven says I'm sorry I ran into you

Musa says it's ok

Musa blushed a deep red again

Riven says where are you going anyway?

Musa says Music

Riven says really?

Musa says yeah

Riven says I hate music class it's not my favorite subject but that is where I'm heading to though

Musa says really?

Riven says yeah

Musa says Music class is my favorite class

Riven says cool

Riven says would you be ok if you walk with me to class

Musa smiles and says sure

Riven and Musa walks to Music class together


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

**FLORA AND HELIA ' S MOMENT**

Flora says I'm going to head to Art class I don't want to be late for class as soon as Flora leaves she bumps into

Flora says Ouch!

Flora says i'm-

Before Flora could finish what she was going to say when she seen who she bumped into

Flora says Helia

Flora blushed a deep red

Helia says I'm sorry I didn't see you there

Flora says it's ok

Flora blushed a deep red again

Helia says where are you going?

Flora says Art

Helia says really?

Flora says yeah

Helia says Art is my favorite subject

Flora says really?

Helia says yeah

Flora says Art is my favorite subject too

Helia says would you like to walk with me to class

Flora smiles and says sure

Helia and Flora walks to Art class together

**DIASPRO AND DILYIN'S MOMENT**

Diaspro says I'm going to head to chemistry class I don't want to be late for class and as soon as Diaspro walks to class she bumped into

Diaspro says Ouch!

Diaspro says I'm -

Before Diaspro could finish what she was going to say when she seen who she bumped into

Diaspro says Dilyin

Diaspro blushed a deep red

Dilyin says I'm sorry I didn't see you there

Diaspro says it's ok

Diaspro blushed a deep red again

Dilyin says where are you going?

Diaspro says chemistry

Dilyin says really?

Diaspro says yeah

Dilyin says I'm going to Chemistry too chemistry is my favorite subject

Diaspro says really?

Dilyin says yeah

Diaspro says can you help me in that class I suck at it it's not my favorite class

Dilyin laughs and says it's ok not everyone has a favorite subject

Diaspro blushed a deep red again

Dilyin says would you like to walk with me to class

Diaspro smiles and says sure

Dilyin and Diaspro walks to Chemistry together

**DAPHNE AND THOREN'S MOMENT**

Daphne says I'm going to head to history class I don't want to be late as soon as Daphne walks away she bumped into

Daphne says Ouch!

Daphne says I'm -

Before Daphne could finish what she was going to say when she seen who she bumped into

Daphne says Thoren

Daphne blushed a deep red

Thoren says I'm sorry I didn't see you there

Daphne says it's ok

Daphne blushed a deep red again

Thoren says where are you going?

Daphne says History

Thoren says really?

Daphne says yeah

Thoren says that's where I'm going too History is my favorite subject

Daphne says really?

Thoren says yeah

Daphne says can you help me in that class I suck at it it's not my favorite subject

Thoren laughs and says it's ok not everyone has a favorite subject

Daphne blushed a deep red again

Thoren says would you like to walk with me to class

Daphne smiles and says sure

Thoren and Daphne walks to History class together


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

**STELLA AND BRANDON'S MOMENT**

Stella says sorry Bloom but I'm excited for the new class subject they put in the school

Bloom says annoyed let me guess fashion

Stella scream says yessss!

Bloom says ok you don't need to scream

Stella says oh sorry Bloom

Bloom says it's ok

Stella says I'm going to head to Fashion class I don't want to be late as soon as Stella left she bumped into

Stella says ouch!

Stella says next time watch where you are going

Stella says I'm -

Before Stella could finish what she was going to say when she seen who she bumped into

Stella says Brandon

Stella blushed a deep red

Brandon says I'm sorry I didn't see you there

Stella says it's ok

Stella blushed a deep red again

Brandon says where are you going?

Stella says Fashion class

Brandon says cool

Brandon says that's where I'm going too

Stella starts laughing Brandon you are going to Fashion class

Brandon says don't laugh

Stella says sorry it just made me laugh hearing a boy like you are going to fashion class

Brandon says that was the only subject they had left for me

Stella laughs some more

Brandon says it's not funny

Stella stops and says sorry

Brandon says it's ok

Stella blushed a deep red again

Brandon says fashion class is not for me but if it's what I have to take I will do it

Brandon says oh no the guys are going to Kill me I'm not going to here the end of it with them for being in fashion class

Stella says Hey don't sweat it I'll help you out

Brandon says yeah having a a girl helping me will make better

Stella says Hmph I won't help you and You can flunk the class

Brandon says Wait please help me in that class

Stella says are you going to be complaining the whole time

Brandon says no

Stella says I will help you

Brandon says thank you

Stella says welcome

Brandon says would you like to walk with me to class

Stella smiles and says sure

Brandon and Stella walks to Fashion class together

**BLOOM AND SKY'S MOMENT**

Bloom says looks like I will head to English class Bloom was walking to English class when she bumps into

Bloom says ouch !

Bloom says I'm -

Before Bloom could finish what she was going to say when she seen who she bumped into

Bloom says Sky

Bloom blushed a deep red

Sky says I'm sorry I didn't see you there

Bloom says it's ok

Bloom blushed a deep red again

Sky says where are you going?

Bloom says English class

Sky says really?

Bloom says yeah

Sky says that is where I'm going too English is my favorite subject

Bloom says really?

Sky says yeah

Bloom says can you help me out in that class I suck at it it's not my favorite subject

Sky laughs and says it's ok not everyone has a favorite subject

Bloom blushed a deep red again

Sky says would you like to walk with me to class

Bloom smiles and says sure

Sky and Bloom walks to English class together


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

**LAST CLASS OF THE DAY**

Bloom says my last class of the day is study hall

Stella says my last clad of the day is study hall

Musa says my last class of the day is study hall

Flora says my last class of the day is study hall

Layla / Aisha says my last class of the day is study hall

Roxy says my last class of the day is study hall

Tecna says my last class of the day is study hall

Daphne says my last class of the day is study hall

Diaspro says my last class of the day is study hall

**WITH THE NEW BOYS**

Sky says my last class is study hall

Brandon says my last class is study hall

Riven says my last class is study hall

Helia says my last class is study hall

Roy says my last class is study hall

Andy says my last class is study hall

Timmy says my last class is study hall

Thoren says my last class is study hall

Dilyin says my last class is study hall

Nex says my last class is study hall

Roy says question is where is study hall ?

Brandon says I don't know

Thoren says maybe we should ask someone

Timmy says good idea Thoren I like your idea

Thoren says thanks Timmy

Riven says or we can walk and find it because there is no one out in the halls to ask

Thoren and Timmy says Oh!

Helia says Hey guys I think I found the study hall room

Sky says good job Helia

Sky walks in

Brandon walks in

Riven walks in

Helia walks in

Roy walks in

Andy walks in

Timmy walks in

Thoren walks in

Dilyin walks in

Nex walks in

The study hall teacher says where have you all been?

Thoren says m'am we are sorry for being late we got lost and didn't know where the room was we were going to ask someone but no one was out in the halls to ask so we went looking for the room Helia here is the one who found the room

Dilyin says m'am please don't give us detention we are new here to the school

The study hall teacher says you are the new students in the school

The boys says yes

The study hall teacher says well since you are new here I'll let you go

Andy says thank you

The study hall teacher says

Helia you sit right next to Flora

Thoren you sit right next to Daphne

Dilyin you sit right next to Diaspro

Timmy you sit right next to Tecna

Riven you sit right next to Musa

Andy you sit right next to Roxy

Roy you sit right next to Layla / Aisha

Sky you sit right next to Bloom

Brandon you sit right next to Stella

Nex you sit right next to Roy

The principal came on the speakers and announces this Friday night there will be a school dance

Stella says a dance that means SHOPPING!

Bloom says oh no

Layla / Aisha says oh no

Musa says oh no

Daphne says oh no

Flora says oh no

Roxy says oh no

Tecna says oh no

Diaspro says what's wrong with Shopping?

Diaspro says I love going shopping too

Musa says you too

Layla / Aisha says then Stella and Diaspro can go shopping together

Tecna and says we can go find our dresses

Stella says NO You All Are Coming With Diaspro And I

The other girls started whining

Stella says you girls don't pick the right dresses when you all go on your own

Diaspro says that's why we would like for you all to come join us

Roxy says this is torture

Stella and Diaspro says no its not

The other girls says yes it is

Bloom says enough on the arguing

Tecna says I agree with Bloom

Bloom says we will go dress shopping with you and Diaspro

Stella and Diaspro started squealing saying yayyy!

The other girls covered there ears and says stop squealing

Flora says but we don't have any dates for the dance

Musa says remember I dumped my ex boyfriend Jarred and he's dating that Lindsey Purnell girl now

Layla / Aisha says remember I dumped my ex boyfriend Codie and he's dating that Katlyn Crowl girl now

Flora says remember I dumped my ex boyfriend Dan and he's dating that Kaylie Thompson girl now

Tecna says remember I dumped my ex boyfriend Travis and he's dating that Dani Krepps girl now

Roxy says remember I dumped my ex boyfriend Gary he is dating that Taylor Pruitt girl now

Bloom says remember I dumped my ex boyfriend Trevor he is dating that Miranda Lazusky girl now

Daphne says remember I dumped my ex boyfriend Nick he is dating that Chelsea girl now ( I don't know her last name )

Diaspro says remember I dumped my ex boyfriend Zach he is dating that Taylor Hunt girl now

Stella says remember I dumped my ex boyfriend Mike he's dating that Carly Bowlen girl now

Stella says what are we going to do if we don't have dates for the dance

Layla / Aisha says maybe we won't go

Stella says won't go

Roxy says we can stay home and go a rodeo this weekend

Stella says no we are still going date or no date we are going

Last class bell rings

The girls got up and left study hall

**THE NEW BOYS **

Sky says so that Trevor guy Bloom said before is her ex boyfriend

Brandon says so that Mike guy Stella said before is her ex boyfriend

Andy says so that Gary guy Roxy said before is her ex boyfriend

Timmy says so that Travis guy Tecna said before is her ex boyfriend

Riven says so that Jarred guy Musa said before is her ex boyfriend

Roy says so that Codie guy Layla / Aisha said before is her ex boyfriend

Thoren says so that Nick guy Daphne said before is her ex boyfriend

Helia says so that Dan gut Flora said before is her ex boyfriend

Dilyin says so that Zach guy Diaspro said before is her ex boyfriend

Nex says so that Codie guy Layla / Aisha said before is her ex boyfriend

Timmy says you guys the dance is this weekend and the girls still need a date

Andy says Timmy is right

Brandon says question is what will be good timing to ask the girls

Timmy says remember they are going g shopping for there dresses today

Dilyin says we can surprise them bump into them at the mall center

Roy says exactly


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

**AT THE MALL CENTER**

Stella and Diaspro says we are here at the best dress store in town

Bloom says I'm going to find my dress

Layla / Aisha says I'm going to find my dress

Musa says I'm going to find my dress

Daphne says I'm going to find my dress

Tecna says I'm going to find my dress

Flora says I'll look for my dress with you two

Roxy says I'll look for my dress with you two

Stella and Diaspro says thank you Flora thank you Roxy

Flora and Roxy says your welcome

Bloom says Stella I found my dress

Stella says let me see

Bloom shows Stella her dress

Stella says wow Bloom any guy will be drooling all over you

Bloom says that's the point

Layla / Aisha says Diaspro I found my dress

Diaspro says let me see

Layla / Aisha shows Diaspro her dress

Diaspro says wow Layla / Aisha any guy will be drooling all over you

Layla / Aisha says that's the point

Musa says Stella I found my dress

Stella says let me see

Musa shows Stella her dress

Stella says wow any guy will be drooling all over you

Musa says that's the point

Daphne says Diaspro I found my dress

Diaspro says let me see

Daphne shows Diaspro her dress

Diaspro says wow Daphne any guy will be drooling all over you

Daphne says that's the point

Tecna says Stella I found my dress

Stella says let me see

Tecna shows Stella her dress

Stella says uh Tecna that dress will look good on you

Tecna says Thank you

Flora says Diaspro I found my dress

Diaspro says let me see

Flora shows Diaspro her dress

Diaspro says wow Flora any guy will be drooling all over you

Flora says that's the point

Roxy says Stella I found my dress Stella says let me see

Roxy shows Stella her dress

Stella says wow Roxy any guy will be drooling all over you

Roxy says that's the point

Stella says I found my dress

Bloom says let me see

Stella shows Bloom her dress

Bloom says wow Stella any guy will be drooling all over you

Stella says like you all said that's the point

Diaspro says I found my dress

Daphne says let me see

Diaspro shows Daphne her dress

Daphne says wow Diaspro any guy will be drooling all over you

Diaspro says like you all said that's the point

The girls says lets go get pizza to eat

The girls went to the pizza place

**WITH THE NEW BOYS**

Brandon says the girls aren't at the dress store

Sky says there over at the pizza place let's go

Timmy sees Tecna walks up to her

Timmy says Tecna

Tecna says yeah

Timmy says Tecna would you like to go to the dance with me?

Tecna says are you asking me on a date ?

Timmy says yes

Tecna yes I would love to Timmy

Timmy and Tecna kissed

All the other girls says Awe!

Thoren says Daphne

Daphne says yeah

Thoren says Daphne would you like to go to the dance with me?

Daphne says are you asking me on a date?

Thoren says yes

Daphne says yes I would love to Thoren

Thoren and Daphne kissed

All the other girls says Awe!

Brandon says Stella

Stella says yeah

Brandon says Stella would you like to go to the dance with me ?

Stella says are you asking me out on a date ?

Brandon says yes

Stella starts screaming

All the girls and boys including Brandon covered there ears

Stella says YES I WOULD LOVE TO BRANDON !

Brandon and Stella kissed

All the other girls says Awe !

Riven says Musa

Musa says yeah

Riven says Musa would you like to go to the dance with me?

Musa says are you asking me on a date?

Riven says yes

Musa says yes I would love to Riven

Riven and Musa kissed

All the other girls says Awe!

Nex says crap I have to ask out loud in front of Roy

Nex says I don't care anymore I'm going to ask her

Nex says Layla / Aisha

Layla / Aisha says yeah

Nex says Layla / Aisha would you like to go to the dance with me?

Layla / Aisha says are you asking me on a date?

Nex says yes

Roy is getting mad

Layla / Aisha says Nex thank you for asking me but I don't want to go with you I'm sorry

Nex says oh ok

Layla / Aisha says but i know some one you can go to the dance with

Nex says really who ?

Layla / Aisha I'll show you her at school

Nex says ok thank you Layla / Aisha

Layla / Aisha says your welcome

All the girls says good job Layla / Aisha

Layla / Aisha says thank you girls

Sky says Bloom

Bloom says yeah

Sky says Bloom would you like to go to the dance with me?

Bloom says are you asking me out on a date?

Sky says yes

Bloom says yes I would love to Sky

Sky and Bloom kissed

All the the girls says Awe!

Helia says Flora

Flora says yeah

Helia says Flora would you like to go to the dance with me?

Flora says are you asking me on a date?

Helia says yes

Flora says yes i would love to Helia

Helia and Flora kissed

All the other girls says Awe!

Dilyin says Diaspro

Diaspro says yeah

Dilyin says Diaspro would you like to go to the dance with me?

Diaspro says are you asking me on a date?

Dilyin says yes

Diaspro says yes I would love to go Dilyin

Dilyin and Diaspro kissed

All the other girls says Awe!

Roy says Layla / Aisha

Layla / Aisha says yeah

Roy says Layla / Aisha would you like to go to the dance with me?

Layla / Aisha says are you asking me on a date?

Roy says yes

Layla / Aisha says yes I would love to Roy

Roy and Layla / Aisha kissed

All the other girls says Awe!

Nex says are you serious Layla / Aisha you didn't want to go to the dance with me but you said yes to go to the dance with Roy

Layla / Aisha says Nex I only like you as a friend but I love Roy Layla / Aisha says Nex look at me I'm sorry but I will help you find a girl to go to the dance with and date this is me making it up to you

Nex says oh that's right I'm sorry Layla / Aisha I forgot

Layla / Aisha it's ok Nex

Andy says Roxy

Roxy says yeah

Andy says Roxy would you like to go to the dance with me?

Roxy says are you asking me on a date?

Andy says yes

Roxy says yes I would love to Andy

Andy and Roxy kissed

All the other girls says Awe!


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

**FRIDAY NIGHT THE SCHOOL DANCE **

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Layla / Aisha, Roxy, Daphne, Diaspro were at the beauty salon in town

Flora says I would like the usual hair straight down with curls at the end

Musa says make that two

Roxy says make that three

Tecna says I have short hair can you do a little bit of curls thanks

Layla / Aisha says make that four

Bloom says make that five

Stella says make that six

Diaspro says make that seven

Daphne says make that eight

The one lady at the beauty salon says you all what the same hair style ?

All the girls except Tecna says yes

Another lady says right this way

Another lady says are you the one who wanted a different hair style ?

Tecna says yes

Another lady says right this way

**BACK WITH THE NEW BOYS**

Sky, Brandon, Helia, Andy,Timmy, Nex, Dilyin, Thoren, Riven, Roy all went to the tuxedo store to get there tuxes when the boys ran into someone

Trevor, Mike, Dan, Gary, Travis, Zach, Nick, Jarred,Codie walks in to get there tuxes Jarred says Hey you guys aren't they the new guys from our school ?

Dan says yeah they are

Trevor walks up to the new guys and says which one of you is Sky ?

Sky says I'm Sky

Trevor says you better stay away from Bloom

Sky says why should I ?

Trevor says because I said so do you have a problem with that

Sky says no I don't

Trevor says good

Mike says which one of you is Brandon ?

Brandon says I'm Brandon

Mike says you better stay away from Stella

Brandon says why should I ?

Mike says because I said so do you have a problem with that

Brandon says no I don't

Mike says good

Dan says which one of you is Helia ?

Helia says I'm Helia

Dan says you better stay away from Flora

Helia says why should I ?

Dan says because I said so do you have a problem with that

Helia says no I don't

Dan says good

Gary says which one of you is Andy ?

Andy says I'm Andy

Gary says you better stay away from Roxy

Andy says why should I ?

Gary says because I said so do you have a problem with that

Andy says no I don't

Gary says good

Travis says which one of you is Timmy?

Timmy says I'm Timmy

Travis says you better stay away from Tecna

Timmy says why should I?

Travis says because I said so do you have a problem with that

Timmy says no I don't Travis says good

Zach says which one of you is Dilyin?

Dilyin says I'm Dilyin

Zach says you better stay away from Diaspro

Dilyin says why should I?

Zach says because I said so do you have a problem with that

Dilyin says no I don't

Zach says good

Nick says which one of you is Thoren ?

Thoren says I'm Thoren

Nick says you better stay away from Daphne

Thoren says why should I?

Nick says because I said so do you have a problem with that

Thoren says no I don't

Nick says good

Codie says which one of you is Roy?

Roy says I'm Roy

Codie says you better stay away from Layla / Aisha

Roy says why should I ?

Codie says because I said so do you have a problem with that

Roy says no I don't

Codie says good

Jarred says are the last one you must be Riven

Riven says you got that right

Jarred says you better stay away from Musa

Riven was getting mad says why should i?

Jarred says because I said so do you have a problem with that

Riven is getting mad even more says yes I do Musa is with me now I will see Musa whenever I want to

Riven was very mad that he punched Jarred in the face

Jarred punch Riven back in the face

Riven and Jarred started fighting

Sky punched Trevor in the face

Trevor Punched Sky back in the face

Sky and Trevor started fighting

Brandon punched Mike in the face

Mike punched Brandon back in the face

Brandon and Mike started fighting

Roy punched Codie in the face

Codie punched Roy in the face

Roy and Codie started fighting

Dilyin punched Zach in the face

Zach punched Dilyin in the face

Dilyin and Zach started fighting

Thoren punched Nick in the face

Nick punched Thoren in the face

Thoren and Nick started fighting

Helia punched Dan in the face

Dan punched Helia in the face

Helia and Dan started fighting

Andy punched Gary in the face

Gary punched Andy in the face

Andy and Gary started fighting

Timmy punched Travis in the face

Travis punched Timmy in the face

Timmy and Travis started fighting

All the boys except Nex were fighting each other in the tuxedo store

Nex wad trying to stop the fight

Nex says you guys stop

Nex says all you guys stop fighting

None of the guys heard Nex

Until the store manager comes out gives each boys there tuxedos and kicks them out of the store

The store manager says if I ever seen any of you boys in my store again I will call the cops and you all will be arrested except for the guy that was trying to break the fight you are the only guy aloud in my store what's your name sir Nex says I'm Nex the store manager says Nex you are the only one that can come in but your friends can't

Nex say ok thank you the store manager left

Trevor, Mike ,Dan ,Gary, Codie, Travis , Nick, Zach ,Jarred all says see you at the dance and Sky Brandon Helia Andy Roy Timmy, Thoren, Dilyin, Riven all says see you at the dance too and Nex too all left the mall center and to go get ready for the dance

**THE DANCE **

The girls are at Stella's house and are already for the dance

The girls are saying what's taking the boys so long ?

The girls been waiting for a while now for the boys to come take them to the dance

The girls says we been stood up

Roxy says Stella is it alright if I leave Artu here to play with Lane ?

Stella says sure you can

Roxy says thank you

Stella says your welcome

Stella says I can drive us to the dance all the girls hop into Stella's Dodge 3500 Cummins truck and heads to the school for the dance

**THE NEW BOYS GOT TO STELLA ' S HOUSE**

Sky Brandon Helia Roy Timmy Dilyin Thoren Andy Riven Nex got out of the truck went up to the door and knock Stella's mom Luna answer the door

The boys said are the girls here ?

Luna says Sorry boys the girls have already left for the dance

The boys says with who ?

Luna says no one they drove themselves

The boys says oh ok

Luna says they said something about been waiting for a while and you boys stood them up

Luna says is that true ?

The boys says no its not true we were just running late

Luna says oh ok

Luna says what happen to your faces boys

The boys says you don't want to know

Luna says ok have a good night and time at the dance and good luck with the girls you will need it

The boys says ok thank you bye Luna closed the door

The boys got back in the truck

Nex says where are the girls?

The boys says apparantley they are already at the dance

The girls thought we stood them up

Nex says oh you will need to straighten it all out

The boys we know

Nex says ok

The boys left for the school to the dance

**AT THE SCHOOL **

The girl's were sitting at a table at the dance drinking punch

Musa says I can't believe the boys stood us up

Roxy says I know how could they do that to us

Bloom says when they get here they better tell us a reason why they stood us up

The New boys walked into the dance and seen the girls sitting down at a table

Andy says they look mad

Timmy says Andy your right they do look mad

Helia says I will go up first to see Flora

Brandon says Good luck Helia

Helia did a gulp and walked over to the table where the girls were at

Helia says Flora

Stella says why it's one of the boys that stood us up

Flora says STELLA!

Stella says it's true

Helia says Flora and Girls this is the whole truth we mean it the only reason we weren't at the house to pick you girls up for the dance was because we were running late and by the time we got to the house you girls were at you girls were gone we never would stood you girls up we are in love with you girls too much and we would never do anything like that to you girls we will never hurt you and the other boys and I are really sorry that we were late girls now we will let you girls be if you girls come to us we will know you girls forgive us for being late if not then we will leave you girls alone and won't bother you girls any more Helia goes back to the other boys

Flora starts crying

Tecna says What is wrong Flora?

Flora says I would never forgive myself if I loose Helia to one mistake him and the boys did

Flora says i'm going to Helia

Flora takes off her heels and runs over to Helia

Flora says HELIA!

Helia looks over and sees Flora running to him

Flora knocks Helia on the ground and start kissing him

Flora says Helia I'm so sorry I forgive you and the boys

Helia says what about the other girls ?

Flora says they haven't said anything

Helia says you might be the only one that forgives us Flora soon as the boys and Flora were about to head out

Diaspro says DILYIN!

Dilyin looks over and sees Diaspro running to him

Diaspro knocks Dilyin on the ground and start kissing him

Diaspro says Dilyin I'm so sorry I forgive you and the boys

Dilyin says what about the other girls

Diaspro says there all coming we are just coming in to you boys one at a time

Daphne says THOREN!

Thoren looks over and sees Daphne running to him

Daphne knocks Thoren on the ground and start kissing him

Daphne says I'm so sorry I forgive you and the boys

Bloom says SKY!

Sky looks over and sees Bloom running to him

Bloom knocks Sky on the ground and start kissing him

Bloom says I forgive you and the boys

Tecna says TIMMY!

Timmy looks over and sees Tecna running to him

Tecna knocks Timmy on the ground and start kissing him

Tecna says I forgive you and the boys

Layla / Aisha says ROY!

Roy looks over and sees Layla / Aisha running to him

Layla / Aisha knocks Roy on the ground and start kissing him

Layla / Aisha says I forgive you and the boys

Musa says RIVEN!

Riven looks over and sees Musa running to him

Musa knocks Riven on the ground and start kissing him

Musa says I forgive you and the boys

Roxy says ANDY!

Andy looks over and sees Roxy running to him

Roxy knocks Andy on the ground and start kissing him

Roxy says I forgive you and the boys

Roxy says I'm sorry Brandon Stella hasn't came over to forgive you

Brandon says it's ok you all have fun at the dance with each other

Brandon says I'm going to go

Brandon was exiting the school dance and was heading to his truck to leave when he got knocked down and started to be kissed

I forgive you and the boys

Brandon says Stella

Stella says yeah

Stella says I'm so sorry Brandon

Brandon says it's ok my sunshine

Stella says my snookums

Brandon and Stella started kissing again

Brandon says lets go back in with the others

Stella says ok

Brandon and Stella are back with the other girls and boys

Layla / Aisha says Nex

Roy starts to get mad

Layla / Aisha seen Roy

Layla / Aisha says it's ok Roy I'm helping Nex with something that I said I would help him with

Layla / Aisha says you are the only guy for me that I want Roy your my boo

Layla / Aisha starts kissing Ryan again

Nex says Layla / Aisha are you ready ?

Layla / Aisha says oh lol I forgot already sorry

Nex says it's ok

Layla / Aisha says Nex this is Krystal Krystal this is Nex

Layla / Aisha says Nex Krystal lives down the road from Flora and Krystal is good friends of Helia ' s

Layla / Aisha says I'll leave you two alone

Layla / Aisha walks back to the group


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

**ENDING NIGHT OF THE DANCE **

Sky says Bloom

Bloom says yeah Sky

Sky says I would like to ask you something

Bloom says what is it ?

Sky says would you like to be my girlfriend

Bloom says Sky yes I would love to be your girlfriend

Sky smiles and brings Bloom in for a kiss

Brandon says Stella

Stella says yeah Brandon

Brandon says I would like to ask you something

Stella says what is it?

Brandon says would you like to be my girlfriend

Stella says Brandon yes I would love to be your girlfriend

Brandon smiles and brings Stella in for a kiss

Timmy says Tecna

Tecna says yeah Timmy

Timmy says can I ask you something

Tecna says what is it ?

Timmy says would you like to be my girlfriend

Tecna says Timmy yes I would love to be your girlfriend

Timmy smiles and brings Tecna in for a kiss

Helia says Flora

Flora says yeah

Helia says can I ask you something

Flora says what is it ?

Helia says would you like to be my girlfriend

Flora says Helia yes I would love to be your girlfriend

Helia smiles and brings Flora in for a kiss

Andy says Roxy

Roxy says yeah

Andy says can I ask you something

Roxy says what is it ?

Andy says would you like to be my girlfriend

Roxy says Andy yes I would love to be your girlfriend

Andy smiles and brings Roxy in for a kiss

Roy says Layla / Aisha

Layla / Aisha says yeah

Roy says can I ask you something

Layla / Aisha says what is it?

Roy says would you like to be my girlfriend

Layla / Aisha says Roy yes I would love to be your girlfriend

Roy smiles and brings Layla / Aisha in for a kiss

Riven says Musa

Musa says yeah

Riven says can I ask you something

Musa says what is it?

Riven says would you like to be my girlfriend

Musa says Riven yes I would love to be your girlfriend

Riven smiles and brings Musa in for a kiss

Dilyin says Diaspro

Diaspro says yeah

Dilyin says can I ask you something

Diaspro says what is it?

Dilyin says would you like to be my girlfriend

Diaspro says Dilyin yes I would love to be your girlfriend

Dilyin smiles and brings Diaspro in for a kiss

Thoren says Daphne

Daphne says yeah

Thoren says can I ask you something

Daphne says what is it?

Thoren says would you like to be my girlfriend

Daphne says Thoren yes I would love to be your girlfriend

Thoren smiles and brings Daphne in for a kiss

Nex says Krystal

Krystal says yeah

Nex says can I ask you something

Krystal says what is it?

Nex says would you like to be my girlfriend

Krystal says Nex yes I would love to be your girlfriend

Nex smiles and brings Krystal in for a kiss

Trevor Mike Travis Codie Nick Zach Gary Dan Jarred Ethan walks up to Sky Brandon Timmy Roy Thoren Dilyin Andy Helia Riven Nex

Trevor Mike Travis Codie Nick Zach Gary Dan Jarred Ethan says Hey new boys we thought we told you to stay away from the girls would you like for us to beat you up again ?

Bloom was mad

Bloom says Trevor you and your friends did this to Sky and his friends you beat up my boyfriend and my girls boyfriends

Trevor says boyfriends

Bloom says yeah you heard me we have new boyfriends now

Bloom says last time I checked you are with Miranda and your friends were with there girlfriends and I'm not going to say this to you and your again all of us are over we are never ever ever ever ever ever getting back together with any of you boys got that if you can't get that through your little heads and if I ever seen you or your friends near Sky and the other boys I will call the cops or better yet my brother my brother is in the military and he's a military police and his other job is a cop too my brother knows all the cops every where all it takes is a phone call away and you and your friends will be arrested and taken to you know where for personal abuse

Trevor says what ever loser I never did liked you anyway Bloom i only dated you because I felt bad you were the only one without the a guy

Bloom says that's not true and you know it Trevor

Bloom says I came up to ask you out remember

Trevor says what ever

Trevor says my boy and our girls let's go Trevor and his boys and there girlfriends left.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36 **

**THE RODEO**

Stella says yesss! the rodeo is finally here

Stella goes out to the barn and gets her western saddle and bit and bridle reins blankets ropes supplies for the horses and her in case hays for her horses and first aid kit Stella gets Dale her Black and white paint stallion Stella puts him in the trailer Stella grabs Peaches her palomino mare and brings her in case something happens to Dale Stella puts peaches in the trailer as well

Stella walks up to cowboy pets him and gives him a kiss and says sorry cowboy next time you can come

packs the saddle bit bridle reins spurs blankets ropeds supplies for the horses and her in case hays for the horses first aid kit Stella gets into her truck and heads to the school's rodeo

Bloom says yesss! the rodeo is finally here

Bloom goes out to the barn and gets her western saddle bit bridle reins spurs blankets hays for her horse and ropes supplies for the horses in case and her first aid kit

Bloom walks up to gunner and says sorry gunner the next one I will bring you Bloom pats and gives gunner a kiss

Bloom goes back in the barn Bloom gets Mocha her chestnut American quarter mare puts her in the trailer Bloom gets Moose her brown seal Arabian gelding in case something happens to Mocha Bloom puts Moose in the trailer as well packs the western saddle bit bridle reins spurs supplies for the horses and her in case blankets ropes hays for her horses first aid kit Bloom gets into her truck and heads to the school's rodeo

Roxy says yessss! The rodeo is finally here

Roxy goes out to the barn gets her western saddle bit bridle reins blankets spurs ropes supplies for the horses and her in case hays for her horses first aid kit

Roxy walks up to viola and says sorry viola the next one I will take you Roxy pats viola and gives her a hug

Roxy gets Blitz her black thoroughbred stallion Roxy puts him in the trailer Roxy puts Snowbell her white ( rare ) American quarter mare in trailer in case something happens to Blitz along with her western saddle bit bridle reins blankets spurs ropes supplies for the horses and her in case first aid kit hays for her horses Roxy gets in the truck and heads up to the school's rodeo

Layla / Aisha says Yesss!

The rodeo is finally here

Layla / Aisha goes out to the barn gets her western saddle bit bridle reins blankets spurs ropes supplies for the horses and her in case first aid kit hays for the horses

Layla / Aisha grabs princess her gray mare mustang Layla / Aisha puts Princess in the trailer Layla / Aisha goes back in to the barn and gets Klade her brown and white stallion mustang Layla / Aisha puts Klade in the trailer in case something happens to Princess

Layla / Aisha goes back in to the barn and says sorry Sprint I'll take you next time Layla / Aisha pats Sprint and gives him a kiss

Layla / Aisha Packs the western saddle bit bridle reins spurs blankets ropes hays for the horses supplies for the horses and her in case first aid kit Layla / Aisha gets in the truck and heads up to the school's rodeo

Musa, Tecna, Flora Diaspro doesn't do the rodeo

Krystal says yesss!

The rodeo is finally here

Krystal goes in to the barn Krystal gets Blades her dark red thoroughbred stallion Krystal puts Blades in the trailer Krystal goes back in to the barn Krystal gets Prince her bay dutch warm blood stallion Krystal puts Prince in the trailer in case something happens to Blades

Krystal goes back in to the barn and says sorry Cricket I will bring you next time Krystal pats Cricket and gives him a kiss

Krystal packs her western saddle bits bridles reins spurs blankets ropes hays for the horses supplies for the horses and her in case first aid kit

Krystal gets in the truck and heads up to the school's rodeo

Daphne says yessss!

The rodeo is finally here

Daphne goes into the barn Daphne gets Cummins bay American quarter stallion Daphne puts Thorn in the trailer Daphne goes back in to the barn Daphne gets

her Powerstroke chestnut stallion Arabian Daphne puts Texas in the trailer in case something happens to Thorn

Daphne goes back in to the barn and says sorry Duramax I will take you along next time Daphne goes to Duramax pats his neck and gives him a kiss

Daphne packs up her western saddle bits bridles reins spurs blankets ropes hays for the horses supplies for the horses and her in case first aid kit

Daphne gets into the truck and heads up to the rodeo


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

**AT THE RODEO**

**BLOOM**

Bloom gets out of her truck opens up the trailer takes out Moose and Mocha

Bloom is getting Mocha and Moose ready before she does herself

Bloom puts the horse blankets the saddles the bits the bridles the reins on Mocha and Moose

Bloom gives Mocha and Moose both equal amount of hay to eat while she goes gets her self ready

**STELLA**

Stella gets out of her truck opens up the trailer takes out Peaches and Dale

Stella is getting Dale and Peaches ready before she does herself

Stella puts the horse blankets the saddles the bits bridles reins on Dale and Peaches

Stella gives Dale and Peaches equal amount of hay to eat while she goes gets her self ready

**ROXY**

Roxy gets out of the truck opens up the trailer takes out Snowbell and Blitz

Roxy is getting Blitz and Snowbell ready before she does herself

Roxy puts on the horse blankets the saddles the bits the bridles the reins on Blitz and Snowbell

Roxy gives Blitz and Snowbell equal amount of hay to eat while she goes gets her self ready

**Layla / Aisha**

Layla / Aisha gets out of the truck opens up the trailer takes out Klade and Princess

Layla / Aisha is getting Princess and Klade ready before she does herself

Layla / Aisha puts on the horse blankets the saddles the bits the bridles the reins on Princess and Klade

Layla / Aisha gives Princess and Klade equal amount of hay to eat while she goes gets her self ready

**KRYSTAL**

Krystal gets out of the truck opens up the trailer takes out Prince and Blades

Krystal is getting Blades and Prince ready before she does herself

Krystal puts on the horse blankets the saddles the bits the bridles the reins on Blades and Prince

Krystal gives Blades and Prince equal amount of hay to eat while she goes gets her self ready

**DAPHNE**

Daphne gets out of the truck opens up the trailer takes out Powerstroke and Cummins

Daphne is getting Cummins and Powerstroke ready before she does herself

Daphne puts on the horse blankets the saddles the bits the bridles the reins on Cummins and Powerstroke

Daphne gives Cummins and Powerstroke equal amount of hay to eat while she goes gets her self ready

**WITH THE GIRLS**

Bloom Stella Roxy Layla / Aisha Krystal Daphne are finally already

Bloom Stella Roxy Layla / Aisha Krystal Daphne all seen Musa Tecna Flora Diaspro walks up to them

Musa says Bloom Stella Roxy Layla / Aisha Krystal Daphne good luck out there and kick some other girls butt

Tecna says Bloom Stella Roxy Layla / Aisha Krystal Daphne good luck

Flora says Bloom Stella Layla / Aisha Roxy Daphne good luck Flora looks at Krystal and says you too and walks away

Diaspro says Bloom Stella Roxy Layla / Aisha Krystal Daphne good luck

Bloom says girls wait why aren't you 4 doing the rodeo

Musa Tecna Flora Diaspro all says we don't have any horses we only have cattle at out ranches

Roxy says no horses you need horses to help bring in the cattle

Bloom says I have Gunner back at the barn I would of lend you Moose but I will need him in case something happens to Mocha

Stella says I have Cowboy back at the barn I would of lend you Peaches but I will need her in case something happens to Dale

Roxy says I have Viola back at the barn I would of lend you Snowbell but I will need her in case something happens to Blitz

Layla / Aisha says I have Sprint back at the barn I would of lend you Klade but I will need him in case something happens to Princess

Krystal says I have Cricket back at the barn I would of lend you Prince but I will need him in case something happens to Blades

Daphne says I have Duramax back at the barn I would of lend you Powerstroke but I will need him in case something happens to Cummins

Musa Tecna Flora Diaspro was thinking about it for a minute

Musa Tecna Flora Diaspro all says no thanks but thank you for asking and caring

Bloom Stella Roxy Layla / Aisha Krystal Daphne all says ok welcome

Bloom Stella Roxy Layla / Aisha Krystal Daphne says what are we saying they can use the horses we got here already so we don't have to waste all our gas to go back and get the other horses

Bloom Stella Roxy Layla / Aisha Krystal Daphne all says girls wait

Musa Tecna Flora Diaspro says yeah

Bloom Stella Roxy Layla / Aisha Krystal Daphne all says you can use the horses we have here already

Musa Tecna Flora Diaspro all smiles and says really we can ?

Bloom Stella Roxy Layla / Aisha Krystal Daphne all says yes

Musa Tecna Flora Diaspro all says thank you

Bloom Stella Roxy Layla / Aisha Krystal Daphne all says welcome

The girls went back to the horses

Musa says

Diaspro says Prince

Tecna says Snowbell

Flora says Moose

Musa says Klade

The girls brought their horses up with the other contestants horses and went to sit down

Soon as the girls are seated the new boyfriends came to sit with them

Krystal heard a cowboy says Woah! nice horse

The cowboy says I wonder who's horse is this one's

Krystal looks over and sees the cowboy looking at Blades

Krystal says I will be right back

Krystal gets up and walks over to the cowboy that was looking at Blades

Krystal says excuse me but why are you by my horse

The cowboy was shocked seeing a horse like Blades is a girls horse

The cowboy says I was just walking by to go see my buddies when this horse here caught my eye

Krystal says I see

The cowboy says can I buy him ?

Krystal says no can do Blades here is not for sale

The cowboy says oh darn ok

The cowboy says a girl like you where did you get a horse like that

Krystal says he was born like that

The cowboy says damn!

The cowboy says he sure is a Purdy Stallion

Krystal says thank ya sir

The cowboy says what about any of the other horses

Krystal says all the horses are mine and my friends they are not for sale

The cowboy says I don't want to buy them

Krystal says now can you be a kind gentle man and go back to your buddies

The cowboy says oh alright

The cowboy left to go back to his buddies

Krystal goes back to the group

Krystal says girl we need to go stand with a horses a cowboy was just trying to take Blades but good thing I spot him and I stopped him

The girls left there boyfriends and go to stand with the horses

Next up Barrel Racing

Bloom got up on Mocha

Stella got up on Dale

Roxy got up on Blitz

Layla / Aisha got up on Princess

Crystal got up on Blades

Daphne got up on Cummins

Musa got up on Klade

Tecna got up on Snowbell

Flora got up on Moose

Diaspro got up on Prince

Bloom says Musa Tecna Flora Diaspro I'm impressed you didnt ask us for help getting on a horse

Musa Tecna Flora Diaspro all says we know how to get on and ride a horse we just don't have any horses

Bloom says oh ok

First up is Musa riding on Klade

The girls says go Musa

Musa went out

Musa went around the barrels Musa almost knocked over a barrel

Musa came back to the girls

Stella says way to go Musa you did good out there

Musa says yeah but I almost knocked down a barrel

Stella says it's ok Musa I know alot of girls that knocked or almost knocked down a barrel on their first time barrel racing

Next up is Stella riding on Dale

The girls says go Stella

Stella went out

Stella went around the barrels perfectly

Stella came back to the girls

Roxy says way to go Stella you kicked butt out there

Stella says I sure did

Next up is Krystal riding on Blades

Krystal went out

Krystal went around the barrels perfectly

Krystal came back to the girls

Bloom says way to go Krystal you kicked butt out there

Krystal says yeah I did

The cowboy told his buddies that Blades was the horse I was telling y'all about that I seen

The Cowboys buddies looks over to where Blades is and says damn ! We never seen a horse like that one before

Next up is Diaspro riding on Prince

Diaspro went out

Diaspro went around the barrels knocked two barrels down

Diaspro came back to the girls

Stella says oh good try Diaspro

Diaspro says thanks

Next up is Tecna riding on Snowbell

Tecna went out

Tecna went around the barrels knocked one barrel down

Tecna came back to the girls

Bloom says good try Tecna

Tecna says Thank you Bloom

Next up is Layla / Aisha riding on Princess

Layla / Aisha went out

Layla / Aisha went around the barrels almost knocked down a barrel

Layla / Aisha came back to the girls

Daphne says good job out there

Layla / Aisha says see Musa I almost knocked down a barrel too it happens sometimes Musa that's how barrel racing is you win some you lose some and it also depends on your horse too

Musa says I see how it goes now

Next up is Flora riding on Moose

Flora went out

Flora went around the barrels knocked one barrel down

Flora came back to the girls

Daphne says good try out there Flora

Flora says thanks

Next up is Roxy riding on Blitz

Roxy went out

Roxy went around the barrels almost knocked down a bar

Roxy came to the girls

Bloom says good job Roxy

Roxy says thanks

Next up is Daphne riding on Cummins

Daphne went out

Daphne went around the barrels perfectly

Daphne came back to the girls

Diaspro says way to go Daphne you kicked butt out there

Daphne says thanks

Next one is the last one for the barrel racing

Next one up is Bloom riding on Mocha

Bloom went out

Bloom went around the barrels perfectly

Bloom came back to the girls

Stella says way to go Bloom butt out there as well

Bloom says oh yeah

7th place goes to Diaspro

6th place goes to Tecna

5th place goes to Flora

4th place goes to Musa

3rd place goes to Roxy

2nd place goes to Layla / Aisha

1st place goes to Daphne

Overall goes to Bloom

The winner of today's barrel racing goes to Krystal

Flora says of course Krystal wins

Flora says her dad breeds the best horses that's how she got Blades

All the girls says FLORA!

Krystal says you only don't like me because I took Helia away from you before I realized Helia is in love with you more than me

Flora starts crying and runs off

All the girls except Flora says KRYSTAL!

Krystal says what it's true

Layla / Aisha says how dare you bring that up to Flora

Krystal says Flora started it she's the one who made a bad comment and got jealous because I won the barrel racing today

Tecna says that is not how you treat friends Krystal

Krystal says boo hoo

Krystal says you all are jealous that I won

Nex says Krystal

Krystal seen Nex standing there

Krystal wraps her arms around Nex and says Nex the girls were being mean to me

Nex says no they weren't Krystal I was standing here the whole time and heard everything

Nex says Krystal apologize to the girls

Krystal says as if

Nex says Krystal I will break up with you if you don't

Krystal says alright but please don't dump me

Krystal says Girls I'm sorry for being mean to you

The girls says it's ok Krystal

Nex says now go find Flora and apologize to her too

Krystal went to go find Flora

Nex says I will be right back I got to make sure Krystal apologize to Flora

Krystal found Flora crying by Moose

Krystal says Flora

Flora says what Krystal you here to humiliate me some more

Krystal says no I'm here to apologize

Krystal says I'm sorry I was mean to you

Nex says and

Krystal looks at Nex and looks back at Flora

Krystal says and used Helia against you

Flora gets up walks over to Krystal and says it's ok Krystal

Flora says i'm sorry for using your dad and Blades against you

Flora says I was jealous you won today but that's not important

Krystal says yeah

Flora Krystal Nex walks back to the group

Krystal says were is Blades

The girls and there new boyfriends says he was right there a second a go

Krystal says someone stole Blades

Krystal starts crying Blades

Roxy says it could of been that cowboy you seen tried taking him earlier

Krystal says where is he?

Krystal seen that cowboy from earlier walking away

Krystal says Hey you cowboy

That cowboy turns around takes his hat off and says hello Ms Krystal puts his hat back on his head

Krystal says don't be polite and innocent with me I know you wanted Blades so where is my horse where is he at i know you are hiding him from me somewhere in here

That cowboy says m'am I don't know what you are talking about

Krystal says I know you took my barrel racing horse the one you seen earlier

That cowboy says oh that horse

Krystal says where is he ?

That cowboy says m'am I didn't not take your horse

Krystal says prove it

That cowboy opens up his trailer

Krystal says ok he's not in there

Krystal says but that doesn't mean your off the hook yet you could of hid him somewhere either tell me where he is or I'll call the cops

That cowboy says go ahead walk around every where I didn't steal your horse or hid it from you

Roxy says Krystal that cowboy is telling you the truth he didn't steal Blades

Krystal says oh

That cowboy says what do you have to say for yourself m'am

Krystal says to that cowboy I'm sorry sir I'm sorry that I accused you of stealing my horse

That cowboy says it's alright m'am

That cowboy says welp I got to hit the road now a long road trip back home ahead of me

That cowboy says I only wad looking and liking your horse wad because I never seen a horse like that before for where I'm from

Krystal says I'm sorry it's just a rare horse that it came out born like that

That cowboy says you sure do have taken care if it well and it turn out to be a Purdy Stallion

Krystal says thank you and yes he sure did

That cowboy says bye

Krystal says bye

Krystal says if its not him then who stole Blades

The girls says what is up with you today Krystal

Krystal says I don't know first it was you girls now it was that cowboy

Are you looking for a horse ?

Krystal turns around and see a cowboy walking towards her with Blades

Krystal hugs the cowboy and says thank you

The girls says Cory

Krystal says who is Cory?

The boyfriends says yeah who is Cory ?

The girls says Cory is a good friend of ours that helped us find our ex boyfriends that day

Cory says speaking of ex boyfriend

Bloom says what do you mean Cory ?

Cory says I found Blades by some certain ex boyfriends trailer

Krystal says Ethan

Krystal says I should of known it could of been him too I was thinking

Stella says how did you get Blades back ?

Cory says it wasn't easy

Layla / Aisha says you fought Ethan

Cory says yeah and I won before the cops came and break us apart

Bloom says I know my brother told me everything

Cory says your brother is one of the cops

Bloom says yes

Bloom says they arrested Ethan for stealing

Krystal says that's what he gets for stealing my Blades

Cory says well I got to go see ya

The girls and there new boyfriends says bye

**THE END! **


End file.
